Secret Agent Woman?
by katgurl600
Summary: New Chapter up. All reviews appreciated. ^_^
1. Tommy meets Kirby

Okay, I don't own Big Wolf and don't claim too. I just write fics about it! I don't own any of the characters either, but I do tend to make up my very own pathetic characters! Happy Reading! Also please review I don't mind criticism! :0) –Katgurl600 

**(Scene: Government headquarters, a secret agent is talking to her supervisor.)**

Secret Agent: You called me in. What's my new mission??

Supervisor: Your new mission is located in a sleepy town called Pleasantville. There have been many sighting of what the town calls a "werewolf", I need you to go investigate and find out what it is. I know it's an easy case, but Kirby, your our best agent and we need the job done fast and efficiently. 

Kirby: Okay…I'll investigate, but everyone knows werewolves aren't real it must be a person pulling a prank or something.

Supervisor: You're probably right, but it still needs to be investigated.

Kirby: Okay…I'll leave tomorrow for Pleasantville.

Supervisor: Good, contact me on your cell phone when you get there.

Kirby: I will.

**(Scene: Pleasantville High, Merton, Lori, & Tommy are talking at their lockers.)**

**Tommy's POV: Today was the last day of school before spring break. Everyone was really pumped…except me…my parents said we could go to the Bahamas until out of no where Dean got sick…(I think it had to do with the I Love Lucy marathon all week) So I had no where to go for spring break…Lori was going to her grandparents house, & Merton's parents were making him go see his relatives. So I was all alone for spring break…bummer…**

Tommy: *sighs* I wish I wasn't gonna be alone all spring break.

Merton: I'll be back Wednesday, and besides if I were you I would consider myself lucky, I have to go see my stupid relatives, plus sit with Becky in the back of the car for four hours… So from my point of view you're the luckiest person in the world.

Lori: Yeah, Tommy it's not so bad. It's not like we're not coming back…I'll be back Thursday.

Tommy: Okay…I suppose I'm over reacting. 

Merton: Yeah…ya think…

Tommy: Shut up, Merton.

Merton: Hey, I can come back Friday instead of Wednesday and you have to spend another day alone!!!

Tommy: Merton, you're gonna leave as soon as you can, remember you're going to your relatives??

Merton: Yeah *pauses* But don't tempt me…

Tommy: *sighs and walks on*

**(Scene small airport outside Pleasantville, Kirby the secret agent we saw before is using her cell phone)**

Kirby: How small is this town, Stan?

Stan: I told you it was a small town.

Kirby: More like microscopic.

Stan: Okay, now that you're there try to make contact with one of the towns people to help you learn your way around.

Kirby: Okay, I'll find the local teen hangout and find someone near my age.

Stan: Report back to me later tonight.

Kirby: Okay.****

**(The bell rings and Tommy, Merton, & Lori go to the factory, one last time before Merton & Lori have to leave. They had a few drinks and bowled at little and then Merton & Lori left)**

**Tommy's POV: Well I was alone…**

**(Kirby walks in the factory.)**

**Tommy's POV: well not for long**

**(Tommy walks over to Kirby)**

Tommy: Hi, I'm Tommy Dawkins, are you new in town??

Kirby: Hi, my name's Kirby, yes I just moved here. *Smiles*

Tommy: *smiles* Do you want me to show you around town?

Kirby: *smiles back* that would be nice.

Tommy: Well this is the factory. It's where all the teens go. Do you want something to drink?

Kirby: sure.

**(Tommy gets up to get her & himself a drink)**

Kirby _(to self)_: Hey maybe this town isn't that bad.

**(Tommy comes back with the drinks)**

Kirby: So what school do you go to?

Tommy: I go to Pleasantville High.

Kirby: Really? What grade are you in?

Tommy: I'm a senior. How old are you?

Kirby: Well, I'm a senior too… but since I had to move I graduated early.

Tommy: Cool.  So do you wanna go to the park?? It's really pretty at night.

Kirby: Yeah…sounds like fun.

**(Meanwhile Merton is in a packed station wagon. His parents are arguing, and Becky is singing as loud as she can as she listens to N'Sync on her headphones.)**

Merton: never again, never again…

**(Meanwhile Lori is at her grandparent's house baking cookies with her grandma.)**

Lori: Grandma I think they're done. *Looks inside the oven*

**(Tommy & Kirby are walking through the park)**

Tommy: so why did you move to Pleasantville?

Kirby: um…my dad got a new job here.

Tommy: Cool. My dad's the mayor.

Kirby: Wow…it must be cool to be the mayor's son.

Tommy: *laughs* not really, it's pretty much the same.

Kirby: Well I gotta go…but I'd like to talk to you later… here's my cell phone number, *picks up Tommy's hand and writes it on his hand* You can call me if you want to. *Smiles*

Tommy: *smiles* okay.

**(Kirby leaves. Tommy runs home happily.)**

**(Kirby walks to her apartment and calls Stan)**

Kirby: Hey Stan, I just met the greatest guy.

Stan: Kirby, don't tell me you fell for one of those small town guys.

Kirby: Well, I did. I walked into the teen hangout, and he came up to me and said hi, so I got him to show me around.

Stan: You know that you can't get involved with him.

Kirby: Stan it's just for a month. Besides I'm a teenager I should get a chance to act like one every once in a while.

Stan: Well, you're also a top secret agent working for the government.

Kirby: Don't worry I'll be careful. I'll call you tomorrow okay?

Stan: Okay, bye.

Kirby: Bye. *Hangs up phone*

**(Tommy gets home, an hour later, Merton calls)**

Merton: Hey Tommy, did you miss me??

Tommy: Well, not really, I met a girl!

Merton: What's her name??

Tommy: Kirby.

Merton: Do I know her??

Tommy: Nope. She just moved here.

Merton: What does she look like??

Tommy: She's not very tall; she has dark brown hair, and blue eyes.

Merton: Is she hot?

Tommy: Hey, she's my girl, not yours.

Merton: Well, you're not going out with her yet.

Tommy: Yeah, but I saw her first.

Merton: Fine, be that way! 

Tommy: How's it at your relatives' house??

Merton: Very boring…the drive there was horrible.

Tommy: Was it really that bad??

Merton: Believe me you don't want to know.

**(Flashback of Merton in the station wagon with Becky singing and his parents arguing)**

Tommy: Well you better go, since it's long distance. I'll call you tomorrow okay?

Merton: Okay…talk to you later Tommy. Bye.

Tommy: Bye. *Tommy hangs up the phone*

**(The next morning, Tommy is talking to Lori on the phone)**

Lori: Sorry I didn't call last night.

Tommy _(happily):_ It's okay.

Lori: Why do you sound so happy??

Tommy: No reason.

Lori: Did you meet a girl?? You always talk like this when you've met a girl.

Tommy: Yeah, I met a girl last night.

Lori: Well that's good, I was afraid you would be bored over spring break. What's her name?

Tommy: Kirby.

Lori: Does she go to our school??

Tommy: No, she just moved here.

Lori: Cool.

Tommy: How's everything at your grandparents house??

Lori: Fine. I'm going fishing with my grandpa today.

Tommy: Cool. I think I'm gonna go call Kirby…

Lori: Okay Tommy, I'll talk to you later, bye.

Tommy: Bye. 

**(Tommy immediately hangs up and dials Kirby's number)**

Tommy: Hey Kirby what's up?

Kirby: Nothing much, I'm just trying to start to unpack.

Tommy: Do you need some help?

Kirby: Nah…I doubt it.

Tommy: You sure?

Kirby: Well…come on over I could use a little help.

Tommy: Where do you live??

Kirby: I live on Chestnut the second apartment on the left.

Tommy: Okay I'll be over in a few minutes.

Kirby: Okay, bye.

Tommy: Bye.

**(Tommy hangs up the phone, and walks over to Kirby's house. Tommy knocks on the door.)**

Kirby: Come on in, Tommy.

**(Tommy walks inside the apartment)**

Tommy: Hi.

Kirby: Hi. 

Kirby: This is my apartment. It's kinda shabby, but my dad and I can work on it.

Tommy: Where is your dad?

Kirby: Oh, he's on a business trip in Florida. See he's gone a lot because of his work, so this is really my apartment.

Tommy: That's cool; I wish I had my own apartment.

Kirby: It is cool, but I miss seeing my dad everyday.

Tommy: Yeah, that must be kinda lonely.

Kirby: Yeah, it is. 

Tommy _(trying to change the subject)_: Hey next week if you want me to I'll show you around school.

Kirby: *smiles* that would be really cool, thanks Tommy.

Tommy: *smiles* no problem.

Kirby: Hey can you carry this upstairs?? *Points to a computer*

Tommy: Sure.

Kirby: Do you know how to plug it up and start it up??

Tommy _(skeptically)_: Yeah, I think so…

Kirby: *smiles* I'll come up later and help you.

Tommy: Thanks. *Smiles sheepishly*

**(Tommy carefully carries the computer upstairs, plugs it in, and starts the computer)**

Tommy: and Merton said I was computer illiterate!

**(Kirby walks in)**

Kirby: Who's Merton?

Tommy: Oh, he's one of my friends; he uses the computer all the time. He always makes fun of me cuz I don't know much about computers. 

Kirby: *laughs* Well at least you can turn it on. 

Tommy: Hey can I use the internet and e-mail my friend Merton?

Kirby: Sure, you do know how to log onto the internet right?? *Smiles*

Tommy: Yes!

Kirby: Just making sure.

**(Kirby leaves the room, while Tommy logs onto his hotmail account, Tommy e-mails Merton then decides to surf the web, he clicks on the favorites and finds out all of Kirby's favorite sites are on werewolves.)**

**Tommy's POV: Okay this is great I find a girl I like and she's some werewolf hunter or something. Wait…hold on maybe she's like Merton, maybe she's just fascinated with stuff like that…**

**(Kirby walks in the room)**

Kirby: Are you finished with the computer yet??

**(Tommy almost jumps out of his chair; he ex's off the favorites quickly.)**

Tommy: Yeah, I'm finished *smiles*

Kirby: *smiles back* you sure are jumpy.

Tommy: Oh, I was just…um…

Kirby: Surfing the web??

Tommy: Yeah… I was surfing the web *smiles*

Kirby: Wanna go get something to eat?

Tommy: Sure.

**(Later that night, Tommy is talking to Merton on the phone.)**

Tommy: Merton, I just found out something that could be bad about Kirby…

Merton: She's a vegetarian??

Tommy: No.

Merton: She finally gave up on the video game gig, and got a real name??

Tommy: Merton, that's not funny, I think Kirby is a werewolf hunter or something like that.

Merton: What makes you think that??

Tommy: Well I was at her house helping her unpack, and I hooked up her computer, and e-mailed you.

Merton: Hold on a sec, she actually trusted you with her computer??

Tommy: Yes…and back to the point, and I was gonna surf the webs so I clicked on her favorites and found all these sites on werewolves…

Merton: Ok…this might not be bad; she could just have an interest in werewolves, like Lori…

Tommy: Yeah, you're probably right, but what should I do until then?

Merton: Stay on the down low until I get back…You can hang around with her, but try not to do anything that could even almost make you wolf-out.

Tommy: Like what?

Merton: Well for one no making out!!

Tommy: I wouldn't do that.

Merton: Tommy I know you, if she's as hot as you make her out to be, you would.

Tommy: Am I that transparent??

Merton: You're easier to read than a picture book.

Tommy: nu uh…

Merton: Uh huh!

Tommy: Well, I gotta go Merton; I'll call you tomorrow.

Merton: Bye.

Tommy: Bye.

**(Kirby is talking to Stan)**

Kirby: Stan, I got unpacked today, tomorrow I'll start investigating the woods.

Stan: Good, Did you check out all of those sites I gave you??

Kirby: Yes. The werewolf mostly appears on the full moons, which is on Tuesday night.

Stan: What else have you learned about werewolves?? Is it possible that it could be a real one?

Kirby: I definitely think it's a real werewolf. The sites say a werewolf will transform always on full moons or when it feels strong emotions such as anger, depression, happiness, jealously, nervousness, or when it is in love or smitten.

Stan: Good, I'm happy you have studied the sites. Do you think you can find and capture this creature??

Kirby: Yes, I'm very sure I can.

Stan: Good, I must go now call me if you find any more information.

Kirby: I will. *Hangs up the phone*

**(Monday the next day, Tommy & Kirby are at the factory talking.)**

Kirby: So you're the star quarterback at Pleasantville High??

Tommy: Yeah.

Kirby: Wow, you must be famous. 

Tommy: Nah…I just love football.

Kirby: Cool, are you gonna try to get a football scholarship??

Tommy: Yeah, but the competition is really fierce.

Kirby: Yeah, I bet.

Tommy: Do you play any sports?

Kirby: I play basketball.

Tommy: So do I, but football is my better sport.

Kirby: You're really athletic.

Tommy: Well, It's about the only thing I'm good at; I'm not really smart like you.

Kirby: You are too smart! You might not be honor roll smart, but you are smart, I'm not that smart either.

Tommy: You're a lot smarter than me.

Kirby: Well your a lot more athletic than I am, we both have our own talents.

Tommy: You're right. *Smiles at her* you're always right.

Kirby: Well only 99.9% of the time.

Tommy: *laughs*

Kirby: Can I ask you a few questions??

Tommy: Yeah, shoot.

Kirby: Do you believe in the Pleasantville Werewolf?

Tommy *eyes get wide*: um…well…um…I suppose it's real.

Kirby: What wrong Tommy?

**Tommy's POV: Tommy take a deep breath, calm down, or you'll wolf-out right in front of her.**

Tommy: Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.

Kirby: Oh, it's ok. Have you ever seen the werewolf?

Tommy: Well once or twice.

**Tommy's POV: Good answer. I just gotta stay calm.**

Kirby: Do you think it's a male or female??

Tommy: Well by the way it dresses and looks it's definitely male. Why are you so interested in it any ways?

Kirby: Well…um…I've always been interested in legends I think they're fascinating.

Tommy: Really? Me too.

Kirby: There's a full moon tomorrow night; would you like to go on a werewolf hunt with me??

Tommy: Well, I'd love to but I have to stay home tomorrow, it's our…um…family game night. My mom thinks we don't spend enough quality time together so she's making us all stay home tomorrow night.

Kirby: Bummer…I guess I'll just go look for the werewolf by myself.

Tommy: I'm really sorry, but my mom…

Kirby: It's okay. Really, don't worry about it.

Tommy: So do you wanna go to the park??

Kirby: Well I'd love to but I have work on my computer to do.

Tommy: Okay I'll call you tomorrow okay?

Kirby: Okay.

Tommy: Want me to walk you home.

Kirby: *Smiles* I was hoping you'd ask me that.

**(Tommy walks Kirby home, and Kirby surprises him with a goodnight kiss)**

Tommy _(about to wolf-out_): I'll talk to you tomorrow Kirby, bye *runs off*

Kirby _(to self): _I wonder why he ran off like that?? Did I have bad breath?? Breathes in her head. No. *puzzled* Maybe he has a curfew??

**(Tommy is running through the woods.)**

**Tommy's POV: Man that was close. I still think Kirby has something more than an interest in werewolves. What am I gonna do?? I better go call Merton; he always knows what to do.**

**(Tommy is talking to Merton on the phone.)**

Merton: I have no clue what to do.

**Tommy's POV: Okay maybe always wasn't the right word.**

Tommy: So, do you think she's a werewolf hunter??

Merton: Tommy, she could be anything, a werewolf hunter, an FBI agent, a crazy person obsessed with werewolves…

Tommy: She's not crazy.

Merton: How would you will able to judge her?? You practically wolf-out when you look at her. 

Tommy: Hey, I only wolfed once, and it was because she kissed me.

Merton: Okay, all I can tell you is to, not go out tomorrow night, not even before the moon.

Tommy: But then I can't spend any time with Kirby.

Merton: Exactly.

Tommy: Can I at least call her?

Merton: Yes, you can call her, but no matter what you do, do not, and I repeat myself, do not leave your house wolfed-out! Not to run in the woods, not to get food, not even to go in your backyard.

Tommy: *Sighs* Okay.

Merton: Tommy, you have to promise me, you can't trust this girl, until we get a chance to check her out first.

Tommy: Okay, I promise.

Merton: Good. I'll call you tomorrow at 12:00 midnight, you better be home.

Tommy: Yes, mother.

Merton: Hey, someone has to look out for you, since you don't do a good job of it yourself.

Tommy: Hey, I take care of myself.

Merton: Yeah, whatever.

Tommy: Well I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye.

Merton: Bye, and remember NO MIDNIGHT RUNS IN THE WOODS!

**(Merton hears the other line go dead.)**

Merton _(to self):_ If she is a werewolf hunter he is so toast.


	2. Kirby's 1st encounter of the werewolf ki...

**(The next day, Tommy is stuck at home. He finally decides to call Kirby)**

Tommy: Hey Kirby.

Kirby: Hey Tommy, what's up?

Tommy: Oh, not much, I just wanted to call you and talk.

Kirby: Thanks, I was getting pretty lonely, you're the only person in town I know.

Tommy: Well, Wednesday my friend Merton, will be back, I'll introduce you to him, and Thursday my friend Lori will be back and I'll introduce you to her, and next week when school starts up I'll show you around and introduce you to everyone.

Kirby: Thanks, Tommy, I feel so welcomed. *Laughs*

Tommy: Well, I've lived in Pleasantville all my life so I practically know everyone. 

Kirby: Don't you ever get bored of Pleasantville?

Tommy: YES! I was so mad, My family was suppose to go to the Bahamas for spring break, but my brother who is addicted to television faked sick so he wouldn't miss the I Love Lucy marathon all week.

Kirby: You're kidding; he would rather watch a TV show than go to the Bahamas??

Tommy: That's Dean for ya.

Kirby: Well, I'm glad you didn't go to the Bahamas, because if you did I might have not met you.

Tommy: Oh, we would have met eventually, I always find the pretty new girls at school.

Kirby: *laughs* Tommy, you're such a cheesy romantic.

Tommy: I'm not cheesy, am I?

Kirby: We could drill holes in you and call you Swiss.

Tommy: *Laughs* Now, that was a cheesy joke.

Kirby: Yeah, it was. *Laughs* we are the cheesy duo.

Tommy: That was cheesy too. *Laughs*

Kirby: Shut up! *Laughs*

**(Tommy & Kirby talked for a long time, until, Kirby said she had to go.)**

Kirby _(to self): _I wish Tommy could come with me tonight. 

**(Kirby gets her laptop and some tracking devices, and heads out into the woods.)**

**(Tommy is in his room lying on his bed.)**

Tommy _(to self): _I wish, I wasn't the werewolf, then I could be with Kirby tonight, instead of cooped up in my room.

**(The next few scenes show a clock with time passing by very slow and of Tommy lying around doing nothing)**

Tommy _(to self): _I'm so bored it's got to be almost twelve. *Looks at alarm clock* Fifteen minutes! Only fifteen minutes have passed by! It feels like hours! That's it I'm calling Lori…I'm so bored!

**(Tommy dials Lori's grandparent's number.)**

Tommy: Hey Lori!

Lori: Hi Tommy, what's up?

Tommy: Oh nothing, I'm just at home, bored out of my skull…

Lori: Why don't you go spend time with that new girl you met??

Tommy: Well, while I was helping her unpack, I unpacked her computer, and I was surfing on the internet, when I found all these sites on werewolves in her favorites column. 

Lori: What is she obsessed with werewolves or something??

Tommy: That's the problem, I don't know, I talked to Merton, and he said it she could be anything, a werewolf hunter, some kind a secret agent, or just curious about werewolves. 

Lori: Do you think she knows you're the werewolf??

Tommy: No, I don't think so because she keeps asking me questions about it, and asked me to with her to look for it.

Lori: Uh…oh… Well at least she doesn't know it's you.

Tommy: I know, tonight's a full moon, so Merton says I have to stay in my room, until we can find out more about her. That's why I called.

Lori: Because your bored?

Tommy: Uh Huh.

Lori: So, you weren't going to call me, just to call me?

Tommy: Um…maybe…

Lori _(sarcastically):_ I feel so loved.

Tommy: I missed you, Lori. *Laughs*

Lori: Yeah, sure you do, when you're bored. *Laughs*

Tommy: So what did you do today??

Lori: I went horseback riding.

Tommy: Cool. 

Lori: Sorry, Tommy I got to go. My Grandpa needs to use the phone.  I'll talk to you on Thursday when I get back.

Tommy: Bye, Lori. ****

Lori: Bye.

**(Tommy hangs up the phone, seeing that it's 9:30, no near twelve.)**

**Tommy's POV: I want to go outside and run around. That's the only way I can clear my head, but Merton said not to… hm… Merton will never know I went outside, and I'll only go to the woods for a few minutes. Besides, I'm going to check on Kirby. She'll never see me I'll hide.**

**(Tommy climbs out of his window, into a tree and climbs down. He then dashes towards the woods)**

**(Kirby is walking around the woods being very quiet looking for the werewolf) **

**(Tommy finally makes it into the woods, but he's not watching where he is, and he runs into Kirby, Kirby falls down)**

Kirby: *gasps* It's the werewolf!

**(Tommy's eyes go wide)**

Tommy: Ki…Ki…Kirby??

**(Tommy helps her up, then runs in the opposite direction)**

Kirby: Werewolf come back! Who are you?? How do you know my name?? *Takes off after the werewolf*

**(Tommy is still running away from Kirby. He stops to catch his breath, and sees her far off still on his trail. Tommy continues to run and is running out of breath, so he quickly climbs up a tree)**

**Tommy's POV: Why did this have to happen?? I just wanted to go into the woods to run around and check on Kirby and I run into her. This isn't supposed to happen! **

**(About 5 minutes later Tommy sees Kirby run up. Tommy accidentally moves making a sound. Kirby looks up in the trees. Tommy moves to a higher branch so Kirby can't see him. All of the sudden Tommy feels the branch start to break from underneath him) **

**Tommy's POV: Uh oh…**

**(The branch finally breaks, Tommy tries to hold on to another branch, but it breaks to. Tommy falls out of the tree and lands hard on the ground)**

**Tommy's POV: OW!!!!!**

**(Tommy is lying on the ground howling in pain)**

Kirby: I knew you were in those trees! *Smiles* *Smile Fades* Are you okay??

Tommy: *Howling* Yeah, I just fell out of a tree, and I feel great. 

Kirby: *Kneels down beside him* what did you hurt?? 

**(Tommy clutching his arm) **

Tommy: I'm fine…*jumps up and runs toward his house* 

Kirby: Hey, come back, your arm might be broken!

**(Kirby gets up and starts to walk home)**

Kirby _(to self):_ Well at least I made contact with it. 

**(Tommy runs home. He can barely feel his arm. Tommy is looking at the tree by his bedroom window)**

**Tommy's POV: Okay, I knew there was no way I could get up that tree with my left arm hurting like it was. Normally I would go to Merton's house for help, but that's not an option since Merton was out of town. I had no choose. I was going to have to climb up the tree with one arm. **

**(Tommy very slowly climbs up the tree)**

**Tommy's POV: Now to get the window open. **

**(Tommy holds on to the tree with his good arm, while trying to get the window open with the other. After a long while he finally gets the window open. As soon as he gets inside his bedroom the phone rings)**

Tommy _(weakly):_ Hello.

Merton_ (madly):_ Have you been in the woods???

Tommy:  um…

Merton _(madly): _It's twelve-thirty; I've been calling you since eleven o'clock. 

Tommy _(weakly): _Yes, I went to the woods…

Merton: What part of don't go in the woods don't you understand??

Tommy _(weakly): _I got bored and wanted to go run around to clear my head… 

Merton: What's wrong with you?

Tommy: Let me finish… I went to the woods to run around and to check on Kirby…

Merton: Tommy, she's a werewolf hunter, you should be watching out for you, not her!

Tommy: Hey, the woods are dangerous!

Merton: Yeah, there full of werewolf hunters!

Tommy: Anyways…I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran into Kirby in the woods.

Merton: What are you blind?? How could you have not seen her???

Tommy: *Growls* would you listen already and stop interrupting??

Merton: I'm listening…

Tommy: Well, when I ran into her I by accidentally said her name…

Merton: Tommy how stupid can you…

Tommy: *Growls* Let me finish… I ran away from her, but she was still on my tail so I climbed up a tree. Everything was okay until the branch I was sitting on broke and I fell out of the tree.

Merton: What happened next. 

Tommy: I lied there for a while, then she came and sat by me asking me if I was okay…then I got up and ran home.

Merton: She didn't tail you home did she??

Tommy: No, but that's not the biggest problem…

Merton: I don't think I want to know the biggest problem then…

Tommy: I think my left arm is broken, I can't feel it and I can barely move it…

Merton: This is bad in more ways then one Tommy. 

Tommy: I know it hurts and I won't be able to play football for a while.

Merton: I'm afraid it's more serious than that…

Tommy: What??

Merton: Well, you'll be the only guy at school with a broken arm…

Tommy: So?? What's your point??

Merton: And…you're the only person who knows Kirby's name so far…

Tommy: Merton what are you getting at??

Merton: Don't you think Kirby will notice, that the only guy who knows her name also has a broken arm?? 

Tommy: Huh??

Merton: Kirby will know you were the werewolf in the woods!

Tommy: Oh…This isn't good…

Merton: Yeah, you think??

Tommy: What do I do??

Merton: Well first, make up an excuse for breaking your arm that will convince your parents and the doctor…

Tommy: I hit it on my desk…

Merton: I suppose that will do for now… Call me when you get home from the Emergency Room…Maybe it's not broken…

Tommy: I hope it's not…bye Merton.

Merton: Bye.

**(Tommy goes downstairs holding his arm)**

Tommy: Mom…I think I hurt my arm…

**(Tommy's mom takes him to the hospital. The doctor takes x-rays of Tommy's arm)**

Doctor: Um…I have some bad news…

Tommy: Is it broken??

Doctor: Yes, it is… and you going to have to wear a cast or brace for your arm, which would you, rather have??

Tommy: I'll rather have the brace than the cast.

Doctor: Okay now we have to pop your bone back into place and put the brace on…

Tommy _(wincing): _Will it hurt?

Doctor: Yes…a tad bit…

**(At 2:30 Tommy gets home from the hospital and calls Merton)**


	3. Is Kirby as sweet as she seems???

Okay, if you've read the first two chapters of my fic, you know there is a new character named Kirby, well I got some advice from a friend *coughcoughlunarwerewolfoflightcoughcough* and I've decided I'm going to change Kirby, make her more original and not so ordinary. Well, I'm trying to change her as best I can, but if any of you have any suggestions I'll be glad to hear them, you can tell me when you review the fic, or you can e-mail me at katgurl600@hotmail.com! Happy Reading! :0) Katgurl600

**Scene: The Dawkins House**

**(Tommy & Merton are talking on the phone)**

Merton: Did you break your arm?

Tommy: Yeah, I did…

Merton: Did you have to get a cast?

Tommy: No, I got a brace.

Merton: This is bad…very bad…

Tommy: Do you really think Kirby will notice?

Merton: Well…if she's smart probably…

Tommy: Are you saying she's not smart?

Merton: No, I'm saying that it will be pretty obvious you're the werewolf from last night.

Tommy: What should I do?

Merton: Well, don't go near her until Lori and I get back, but you can call her so she won't think your avoiding her.

Tommy: What if she asks about my arm?

Merton: Well she won't know unless she sees you will she?

Tommy: Yeah, but what if she does see me before you guys get back?

Merton: Just give her the excuse that you gave your parents and the doctor.

Tommy: Okay.

Merton: I'll be back tomorrow night and Lori said she would be back Thursday.

Tommy: I should be able to stay away from her by then.

Merton: Good, just be careful.

Tommy: I will.

Merton: I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow, remember stay on the down low.

Tommy: What?

Merton: Stay away from Kirby.

Tommy: Oh okay, bye Merton.

Merton: Bye Tommy.

**(As soon as Tommy hangs up the phone it rings)**

**(Tommy picks up the phone)**

Tommy: Hello.

Kirby: Are you okay?

Tommy _(freaked out): _Um…yeah, why?

**Tommy's POV: She already knows I'm the werewolf!**

Kirby: I called you an hour ago because I sighted the werewolf, and Dean said that your mom had taken you to the hospital.

Tommy: *Sighs in relief* Oh… *Laughs* I fell and hit my arm on my computer desk.

Kirby: Did you break it?

Tommy: Yeah, but the good news is I don't have to wear a cast; I do have to wear a brace though.

Kirby: I'm sorry. *Laughs* See if you would have came with me tonight you wouldn't have broken your arm, and you would have got to see the werewolf.

Tommy: You saw the werewolf?

Kirby: Yeah, but the weirdest thing is, is that he knew my name…

Tommy: That strange, I thought you said you hadn't met hardly anyone in town.

Kirby: I know, I haven't.

Tommy: Maybe he had seen you around town?

Kirby: I guess so, I don't know?

Tommy: So, what did you think of your first encounter of the werewolf?

Kirby: Well, I don't think the werewolf is dangerous, because he didn't try to hurt me. I also think he is someone our age, and probably goes to Pleasantville High…

Tommy: Or Pleasantville Catholic.

Kirby: True. Well I got to call my dad I'll talk to you tomorrow bye.

Tommy: Bye.

**Tommy's POV: Either she doesn't know it's me or she's just outsmarting me…**

**Scene Kirby's Apartment**

**(Kirby is talking to Stan on the phone)**

Kirby: I think I have found out who the werewolf is.

Stan: Who?

Kirby: The small town guy I fell in love with.

Stan: Are you sure it's him?

Kirby: Almost positive. First I asked him to go werewolf hunting with me. He said no and made up a very lame excuse. Secondly, I spotted the werewolf in the woods and he was wearing the same clothes Tommy had on earlier. Thirdly, the werewolf said my name, and Tommy is the only one I have introduced myself to, and lastly the he fell from a tree trying to hide from me and broke his arm. I called him later and he made another excuse on how he hurt his arm.

Stan: Wow, I thought it would take you at least a month to found the actual werewolf. 

Kirby: What do you think I should do now?

Stan: Well…do you think that the werewolf trust you enough to let you study him without force?

Kirby: Well, I can get him to trust me enough.

Stan: Good, do that… the last thing we need to do is use force, but we will if we have to.

Kirby: I know Stan, I won't use force unless absolutely necessary.

Stan: Good Kirby, now start planning, the sooner you get out of Pleasantville the better.

Kirby: I've already got most of my plan ready, but I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow.

Stan: Okay, goodbye.

**(Kirby hangs up the phone)**

Kirby: I don't want to hurt Tommy; I hope he doesn't try to resist…

**Scene: The Dawkins House**

**(Dean is watching The I Love Lucy marathon. Tommy is lying on the couch watching with him)**

**Tommy's POV: I still can't believe I didn't get to go to the Bahamas because of this.**

Dean: Lucille Ball I love you.

**(Tommy sighs) **

**Tommy's POV: I could have been in the Bahamas right now.**

**Scene: Merton's House**

**(A station wagon pulls into the driveway; Merton's mom & dad get out of the car still arguing** **with each other and now also arguing with Becky. Merton gets out of the car and runs to The Lair)**

**Scene: The Lair**

Merton _(to self): _Never again. NEVER!

**(Merton sits down behind the computer)**

Merton _(joyfully): _Yes! Finally I can have peaceful me time and check my…

**(Tommy comes running into the Lair)**

Merton _(joy disappears):_ Or maybe not…

Merton _(slightly angered):_ Tommy, what a surprise, you know you could have called first…

Tommy _(completely ignoring what Merton just said): _Merton, Kirby doesn't know I'm the werewolf!

Merton _(sarcastically): _I'm so happy for you, Tommy.

Merton: What ever happened to hey Merton, I'm glad your back… 

Tommy: *Smiles sheepishly* Merton I'm glad your back!

Merton: Sure…

Tommy: I am, because now you can meet Kirby!

Merton: Tommy, aren't you still afraid she's a werewolf hunter?

Tommy: Well she didn't hurt me in the park…

Merton: True…but she still could be bad news.

Tommy: Well maybe you should meet her; you might change your mind.

Merton: Do I have too?

Tommy: *Glares at Merton* YES!

**Scene: Kirby's Apartment**

**(Tommy knocks on the door. Merton stands by him impatiently. Kirby answers the door.)**

Kirby: Hi Tommy.

Tommy: Hi Kirby, this is my friend Merton. 

Kirby: Hi Merton.

Merton: Hi. *Smiles*

Tommy: Merton goes to Pleasantville High too.

Kirby: Cool. *Looks at Merton* Are you gothic?

Merton _(surprised):_ Yeah, how did you know?

Kirby: Oh, my sister is gothic.

Merton: *Smiles* Cool.

Kirby: Tommy is your arm okay?

Tommy: Yeah, it's okay.

Merton: I still can't see how you broke it falling and hitting it on your desk. You're such a klutz. 

Tommy: *Smiles sheepishly* that's what the doctor said too. *Laughs*

Kirby: When do you get your brace off?

Tommy: I'm I think in 6 weeks.

Merton: That's not too long. You'll survive.

Tommy: Yeah, I suppose, Kirby can I use your bathroom?

Kirby: Sure, down the hall and to the left.

Tommy: *Smiles* Thanks.

**(Tommy leaves)**

Merton: Can I ask you a question?

Kirby: Sure, If I can ask you one.

Merton: Fine with me. Does your sister have a boyfriend?

Kirby: No, I can give her your e-mail address.

Merton: Cool. 

Kirby:  Now for my question… Do you know that Tommy is a werewolf?

Merton _(tries to stay calm): _What are you talking about?

Kirby: Listen you can stop playing dumb, because I know your not.

Merton: Really, I don't know what you're talking about…

Kirby: I know Tommy is the werewolf. 

Merton: How did you figure it out?

Kirby: The people of this town might be total morons, but I'm not. I'm a secret agent for the FBI. I have been asked to come here and study the so-called werewolf. 

Merton: So that explains it…

Kirby: What?

Merton: All this time I thought you were a werewolf hunter, but you're an FBI agent.

Kirby: Yeah.

**(Tommy comes back to the porch)**

Tommy: So what were you guys talking about while I was gone?

Kirby: *Smiles* You.


	4. Kirby goes EvIL!?!?!?!?

I really sorry it took me so long to write the fourth chapter. It was a mix of writer's block and not much time. I'll try to get the other chapters up more quickly. –Katgurl600 :0)

Tommy: I hope you weren't saying anything bad. *Smiles jokingly*

Kirby: *Smiles* No, not bad…exactly.

Tommy: What do you mean by not bad exactly?

Merton *very panicked*: Tommy, she knows you're the werewolf run!

Tommy *confused*: What? *Looks at Kirby*

Kirby: *smiles* Yeah, how stupid are you people anyways?

Merton: Tommy she is a FBI agent who wants to study you and dissect you!

Tommy: Is that true?

Kirby: Duh…Do you think I came to this small town just for fun?

Tommy: *wolfs-out* How could you lie to me like that?

Kirby: Well, it was rather easy, and now that you know that I know your secret maybe this mission won't take as long as I thought it would.

Tommy: Well, your mission isn't going to be completed! No one is studying me or dissecting my organs!

Kirby: Well, you don't have a choice. 

**(Kirby whacks Tommy on the head knocking him unconscious)  **

Merton: Heh Heh…I'll just be leaving now… *tries to walk away*

Kirby: I don't think so. *Grabs Merton* Now help me carry the werewolf down to the basement.

**Scene: Kirby's Basement**

**(Kirby straps Tommy down to a table and is talking to Merton)**

Kirby: What all do you know about Tommy's lycanthropic traits?

Merton: Um…not much…

Kirby: Listen, I might be a blonde but I'm not stupid. I know you must have studied Tommy some time before and can help me.

Merton: What if I refuse to help you? *Crosses arms*

Kirby: Well your friend would make a nice carpet for my office…

Merton: Okay, I'll help you… 

Kirby: Good, I'll be on my way back to D.C. before I know it.  *Smiles evilly*

**Scene: Outside the Lair**

**(Lori is knocking on the door frustrated that no one is there.)**

Lori *to self*: Great! I come home early to see Merton and Tommy and they aren't even here. They can't be at the factory it's closed…

**Scene: Kirby's Basement**

**(Tommy is awake and struggling with table that is binding him while Kirby is tying Merton to a table)**

Merton: Is this really necessary? I mean you really don't need me do you; I think this is between you and Tommy.

Tommy: Thanks a lot Merton.

Kirby: Well, I can't have you running around town telling people I'm a FBI agent.

Merton: I won't tell, I'll just run and save myself.

Kirby: *Sighs and looks at Tommy* You're lucky to have such a faithful friend.

Tommy: *rolls eyes* I know.

Merton: Hey, I'm thinking of Tommy too…myself more…but Tommy did come into my mind once or twice…really just once.

Kirby: So who else knows about this little secret?

Tommy: Well, Merton & L… *interrupted*

Merton: Just me.

Kirby: Very well, that means I won't have to capture anyone else.

**(Kirby turns around and is studying something. Tommy gives Merton a funny because he didn't tell her about Lori)**

Merton: *mouths* Trust me.

Kirby: *turns back around* Did you say something?

Merton: *looks innocent* Nope…nothing at all…

**(Kirby gives him a funny look and turns back around to her work)**

**Scene: Woods**

**(Lori is walking around looking for Merton & Tommy)**

Lori: Tommy! Merton! Where are you? 

Lori *to self*: Something has to be wrong. Merton & Tommy never run off with out telling me first.

**Scene: Kirby's Basement**

Kirby *talking to tape recorder*: I'm almost ready to test the subject. First, I'm going to shoot a dye into his bloodstream to study his blood flow. *Picks up needle*

Tommy: *winces* Do you have to use the needle?

Kirby: Afraid so. *Walks up beside Tommy* Now this will sting a little. *Sticks needle in Tommy*

Tommy: *whimpers* Ouch… *Growls* that hurt a little more than a little.

Kirby: I know, but it just seemed appropriate to say.

Tommy: *glares at her* You know I thought you were really cool too.

Kirby: I thought you were cool too. It could have worked out if you wouldn't have been the werewolf you know.

Tommy: I doubt I would have liked you very much after learning you lied to me.

Kirby: What, I'm an agent you can't expect me to go around telling the whole world?

Tommy: Yeah, I suppose, but why can't you just let me and Merton go?

Kirby: You know I really would like to, but I was sent to complete this mission and I am going to complete it.

Tommy: *smiles* Can't you just tell them you didn't find the werewolf?

Kirby: Hm…No.

Merton: What if we make a deal?

Kirby: Um…No.

Merton: Well, you're not very flexible.

Kirby: Sorry, I don't like to negotiate with test subjects and their annoying friends.

Merton: Annoying? That's harsh; I've barely said a word.

Kirby: True, but those few words are more than enough for me.

Merton: *whispers* Well at least I'm not a dumb blonde.

Kirby: Excuse me? Did you just call me a dumb blonde?

Merton: No…what gives you that idea?

Kirby: Okay. I admit I acted pretty stupid before, but that was a cover up. I might be blonde but I'm a lot smarter than you.

Merton: *laughs* I bet I know a lot more about werewolves than you do.

Kirby: I bet you don't.

Merton: I bet I do. My best friend is one.

Kirby: True, but…why am I arguing with you? I have work to do. *Glares at Merton* See you are annoying. You are such a distraction.

Merton: Hey, just because I can carry on a conversation doesn't make me annoying.

Tommy: What did you inject me with…I feel really woozy.

Kirby: It was just dye. 

Merton: What kind of dye did you use?

Kirby: Just a usual one, that contains silver and some other chemicals.

Merton: You are such an idiot! Don't you know werewolves are extremely sensitive to silver?

Kirby: Idiot? You know you shouldn't talk to me that way I could kill you right now if I wanted to.

Merton: Heh Heh…excuse my rudeness. 

Kirby: Tommy are you okay?

Tommy: I guess. I just feel really weak.

Merton: How much silver does that dye contain?

Kirby: Not very much. About point zero five percent.

Merton: Good, at least it won't kill him.

Tommy *weakly*: Kill me?

**(Kirby walks up to Tommy and pats him on the hand)**

Kirby: You'll be okay.

Merton: You seem pretty sympathetic for the person who *raises voice* tried to kill him.

Kirby: *glares at him* Just because I'm an FBI agent that doesn't make me heartless.

Merton: *sarcastically* Sure…

Kirby: *ignores Merton* When will Tommy be back to full strength again?

Merton: It will take a while since the silver was injected into his bloodstream.

Kirby: *sighs* Well…I can't study a sickly werewolf.

Merton: *smiles* You could just skip the studying part and leave.

Kirby: *smiles* I don't think so.

Merton: Well can you just let him go home and get some rest? He won't get any better tied down in this dark, damp basement.

Kirby: Hm…true…but how do I know I can trust you?

Merton: Well, I guess you can come with us to my lair.

Kirby: Your what?

Merton: My basement…where my room is.

Kirby: Okay…but don't try anything funny.

**(Kirby and Merton help Tommy to the Lair where Lori is waiting for them)**

**Scene: Outside The Lair**

Lori: *upset* Merton where have you been? What's wrong with Tommy, and who is she?

Kirby: Who is she?

Merton: *smiles* Heh…Heh… Let me explain…

**Scene: Inside the Lair**

Merton: First of all, this is Kirby *points to Kirby*

Lori: Oh, the girl Tommy likes…

Merton: This is Lori *points to Lori*

Kirby: She knows about the werewolf? 

Lori: Yeah of course I do. 

Kirby: *glares at Merton* You lied.

Merton: Lied? That's such a harsh word…

Lori: You better explain yourself pronto.

Merton: Okay…Kirby is an FBI agent…who wants to study Tommy.

Lori: You are an agent? *Looks at Merton* Is she evil?

Kirby: That's it. *Pulls out a gun* Back against the wall now.

Lori: I take that as a yes.

**(Lori & Merton back up against the wall, Tommy is laying down on the bed)**

Kirby: I am an agent who came to Pleasantville to find and study the werewolf. I found the werewolf and now I'm going to study him and go back to Washington so I can then go on my well deserved vacation.

Lori: So how did you find Tommy?

Kirby: It was rather easy. Especially after he broke his arm in the woods. He was easy to find.

Lori: You broke your arm?

Tommy *weakly*: Yeah…*holds up arm*

Lori: What did you do to him? *Glares at Kirby*

Kirby: Oh…a little accident with some silver dye. 

Lori: *worried* Is he going to be okay?

Merton: Yes, in a few days.

Kirby: Okay…now that you know all of the information…I'm tying you up.

Lori: No way!

Merton: Lori, remember she does have a gun.

Lori: *sighs* What are we going to do?

**(Kirby ties Merton & Lori up)**

Kirby: Now to take care of Tommy… *looks at Merton* what should I do to make him better?

Merton: Believe me you don't want to take care of him…

Kirby: Yeah, I do the quicker he gets better the quicker I get my vacation.

Merton: I warn you he's a grouch and whiny person when he's sick.

Tommy: *whines* Am not.

Merton: Told you.

Kirby: Tommy do you need anything?

Tommy: Silence would be nice.

Kirby: Okay…*smiles at him* 

**(Kirby puts gags in Merton & Lori's mouths)**

Kirby: That should do it.

**(Merton & Lori glare at her)**

**Scene: An hour later in the Lair**

**(Tommy is asleep, Kirby is going through Merton's Lair, and Merton & Lori would be having a cow if they could speak)**

Kirby: Wow, you have a lot of books on werewolves.

**(Tommy wakes up; Kirby takes the gags off of Lori & Merton and continues looking through the books)**

Kirby: Hm…this book has pictures of Tommy in it…and describes his lycanthropic traits.

This is just what I need. *Smiles* Why is it disguised as a Poly-Sci book?

Tommy: *eyes go wide* I thought you got rid of that book!

Merton: I couldn't I did way too much research…

Tommy: Merton!

Kirby: Yes, Now I don't need to study you. I'll just take this book.

Merton: At least let me copy it! It took me forever to make that book, and Tommy didn't cooperate very well either.

Tommy: You were treating me like a lab rat!

Merton: No, I wasn't…not exactly…

Kirby: Fine…copy the book…just don't do anything funny…


	5. Switch-er-roo?!?!

**Scene: The Lair**

Kirby: *yawns* I'm so sleepy…

Merton: *smiles* Why don't you go to sleep?

Kirby: *glares at Merton* Shut up, I know what you are thinking. Wait until she goes to sleep, then have the werewolf tie her up or something.  Well you forget you're working against a super genius agent. 

Tommy: Hey Merton that was a good idea.

Kirby: As if! It would have never worked I'm too smart for you. 

Merton: *mutters* Yeah so smart you almost kill your test subject.

Kirby: Shut up! Now I need to secure the werewolf.  I knew this would come in handy someday. *Takes small remote out of her pocket* 

Merton: What is that?

Tommy *scared*: What is that?

Kirby: It's a silver force field. 

Tommy: *gulps* Silver?

Kirby: It won't hurt you. It will simply keep you caged so you won't do anything to me. 

Tommy: What if I don't want to…

**(Kirby holds gun up)**

Tommy: Heh… Heh…I'm going…

**(Tommy gets out of bed and walks toward Merton's desk, Kirby presses a button that causes small green bars to surround Tommy)**

Tommy: Hey…this is too easy to get out of I can just…

**(Tommy tries to walk out of the force field)**

Tommy: *whimpers* I'm not trying that again…

Kirby: Good that means the force field works.

Merton: So are you going to leave now?

Kirby: Yeah… duh…

Merton: But you can't just leave us here…

Kirby: Yeah, I can… 

**(Kirby leaves the Lair)**

Merton: Well this is just peachy…we are tied to the wall, and Tommy is trapped in a force field.

Lori: Tommy is there anyway you can slip through the laser bars?

Tommy: I can try, but If I do I'm going to get burned really bad…but I'll try…

Merton: C'mon Tommy you can slip through…

**(Tommy slowly slips his leg through the narrow bars)**

Tommy: *gulps* I got my leg through…

**(Tommy slips half of his body though)**

Lori: You're almost through…

**(Tommy slips the rest of his body through slightly rubbing against the bar)**

Merton: Tommy you okay?

Tommy: Yeah…but I slightly burned my stomach on the bar. *Holds stomach*

Lori: *laughs* Thank goodness you aren't a fat werewolf…you would have never got through…

**(Merton & Tommy laugh as Tommy unties Merton & Lori)**

Tommy: So Merton what is your plan?

Merton: Well first we need to sneak over to Kirby's basement and destroy all the pictures and data she has about you, but the key is we have to make it look like we weren't there at all. We have to make it look like nothing was destroyed.

Lori: Sounds good to me, but why do we have to make it look like nothing was destroyed?

Merton: Because we want Kirby to leave and think she has all her information on Tommy. *Winks*

Lori: Oh I see, but what about the Ploy-Sci book?

Merton: Right before she leaves I'm going to switch it with my real Poly-Sci book.

Lori: Merton that's brilliant!

Merton: I know you don't have to…

Tommy: *smiles sheepishly* I don't get it…

Merton: Tommy we are going to do a um *does hand quotes* switch-er-roo on her…

Tommy: Oh…*pauses* Let's go!

**(Tommy, Lori, & Merton head towards Kirby's house)**

**Scene: Kirby's House**

**(Tommy, Lori, & Merton come running up)**

Merton: Okay we should try and find a window we can get into or find a way to get in that won't make a lot of noise. 

Lori: Merton, how do we know she's not awake?

Merton: Hm…I never thought about that.

Tommy: So what are we going to do?

Merton: I guess we will just have to chance it. She'll probably be asleep and if she does wake up we will just have to bail.

Lori: So basically what you are saying is that this is really risky.

Merton: Yep.

Lori: *smiles* I like taking risks. Let's go!

**(Tommy & Lori run towards the back of the house)**

Merton: Wait for me! *Runs after them*

**Scene: Behind Kirby's House**

Lori: There are no windows that lead to the basement.

Merton: Keep looking, I'm sure there's one somewhere.

Tommy: *amazed* Wow…I've never seen doors in the ground. I wonder where they lead.

Merton: *looks over where Tommy is* Tommy those are cellar doors. They lead to the basement!

Tommy: Really? Aw man I thought I found a secret passageway or something in the ground. 

Lori: *laughs* A secret passageway?

Tommy: Hey…it could be a secret passageway.

**(Lori, Merton, & Tommy enter the basement)**

**Scene: Basement**

Merton: Okay, we have to do this quickly and quietly. 

Lori: What all do we need to destroy?

Merton: Well first we have to replace the film in the camera that she took pictures of Tommy with. Hold on put these gloves on first before you touch anything. *Hands gloves to Lori & Tommy*

**(Tommy, Merton, & Lori all three put the gloves on)**

Tommy: What's up with the gloves Merton?

Merton: With the gloves on we won't leave our fingerprints on anything. It's basically if Kirby gets suspicious and decides to dust for fingerprints.

**(Merton removes the film from his pocket and hands it to Lori; Lori replaces it with the new unused film)**

Tommy: I didn't think Kirby took any pictures of me.

Merton: I bet she did in the woods, but even if she didn't we have the film just to be sure.

Lori: I bet this laptop has some information about Tommy on it. *Points to laptop*

Merton: You're probably right. I'll access her system and delete all of her files on Tommy and replace them with other files. You and Tommy look around for other information. 

**(Merton accesses the computer and deletes all of the files on Kirby's mission, while Tommy and Lori look for more information around the basement. Suddenly Tommy freezes)**

Lori: Tommy what is it?

Tommy: Shh… I heard something…I think Kirby is awake.

Lori: We should leave now.

Merton: Hold on, I only have a few more files to delete.

Tommy: Hurry she's coming down the second floor stairs.

Merton: Three more files.

Tommy: She's walking towards the basement stairs. 

Merton: One more.

Tommy: Merton she's opening the door!

**(Merton turns off the computer and climbs out of the cellar door along with Tommy & Lori. Kirby walks down the stairs to see nothing at all)**

Kirby: *shrugs* Must have been a mouse.

**Scene: Outside Kirby's House **

Tommy: *takes deep breath* that was close.

Merton: It was, but it's not over. We have to hurry and get back to the Lair, exchange the book, and make it look like we didn't even leave.

Lori: Merton's right. We better go now.

Tommy: Let's go.

**(Tommy, Lori, & Merton run as fast as they can to the lair)**

**Scene: The Lair**

Merton: Here is the real Poly-Sci book. *Switches them* Now we have to hide the other one. 

Lori: Hide it in Becky's room. 

Merton: I thought about that, but she might find it before I get it back.

Tommy: How about in your bathroom?

Merton: Good Idea. *Walks into bathroom and puts it in the towel closet* There.

Tommy: Now what do we do?

Merton: Well Tommy you have to tie Lori and me up and make it look like the way Kirby tied it.

Tommy: Okay. 

**(Tommy finishes tying Merton & Lori up, when he hears footsteps outside the door)**

Tommy: *shocked* She's coming. 

**(Tommy tries to slip back into the force field, but burns his foot slightly)**

Merton: You okay?

Tommy: Yeah, I think so, my foot just stings.

Merton: The stinging should go away soon.

**(Kirby walks in)**

Kirby: *smiles evilly* did you miss me?

Merton: *sarcastically* Oh yes…about as much as we would miss the stomach flu.

Kirby: *glares at him* you really annoy me.

Merton: *smiles* you annoy me too.

Kirby: Shut up. *Pulls gun out*

Merton: Heh…Heh…I'm quiet.

Kirby: Good, but to tell you the truth. *Smiles evilly* I have no use for you people anymore. In fact I'm moving out tonight, and I'm taking the book. *Laughs* Sorry you didn't have time to copy it. Your loss not mine.

Merton: *gapes* I spent so much time on that.

Kirby: *sarcastically* I'm so sorry…too bad I get all the credit for it.

I can just see the head agent applauding me for writing such a detailed book about werewolves in such a short amount of time.

Merton: *glares at her and whines* that's my book.

Kirby: Sorry Merton. *Smiles evilly and starts to leave*

Merton: Hey, where are you going?

Kirby: Hello, I just told you, to go pack and get out of this pathetic town.

Merton: But you can't just leave us tied up here. 

Kirby: Oh can't I? I kind of feel bad though because I have to leave you like this, but If I didn't leave you here, you might try to stop me, and we can't have that happening. Now can we?

**(Merton, Lori, & Tommy smile at her as she walks out of the Lair)**


	6. Kirby's back for revenge! Along with the...

Okay, I knew it took me forever to get the 6th chapter up, but if you have read any of my fics before or know me you know that I take forever to write new chapters. Once again I don't own Big Wolf although it would be pretty cool if I did. Well anyways on to the fic.

**Scene: Lair**

**{Merton, Tommy, & Lori are all untied & talking about what happened}**

Tommy: I can't believe that worked. That seemed way to easy.

Merton: *shrugs* Lets just hope we have gotten rid of her for good.

Lori: No offense, Merton, but I bet she'll be back. 

Merton: You'll probably right, but when she does come back we will be prepared.

Lori: True…but let's just hope she doesn't.

**Scene: Inside an airplane**

**{Kirby is sitting down in chair she grabs the so called Poly-Sci book from her bag}**

Kirby: *to self* This is going to be a long trip…I might as well start the book.

**{Kirby opens book & her eyes go wide}**

Kirby: *screaming*That ugly looking throw rug and his friends tricked me. 

**{A flight attendant walks by}**

Flight attendant: Miss can you please keep it down? 

Kirby: *angrily* I don't have to keep it down. I paid for this plane ticket didn't I? So I have no reason to shut up do I? It's a free country isn't it?

**{Flight attendant looks bewildered & slowly walks to the back of the plane}**

Kirby: *pouting to herself* What's her problem? Hasn't she ever seen anyone a little upset before?

**Scene: Street**

**{Tommy is walking home from Merton's house}**

**Tommy's POV: Okay…I know we got rid of Kirby for now, but I have this strange feeling that she's going to be back sooner that we think. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Wait…that's Merton's job.**

**{Shows flashes from different episodes when Merton talked about having suspicions about his neighbors, teachers, & other people} **

**Tommy's POV: Yup Merton's usually the paranoid one.**

**Scene: FBI agency**

**{Kirby is talking to her Stan her supervisor}**

Stan: *angry* What do you mean you didn't get all of the information? I sent you to do an easy job and you screw it up?

Kirby: It's the werewolf and his friends. They are smarter than I thought. I just need another week to go back and study him once again.

Stan: Well you know I'm not big on giving second chances, but you are one of my best agents. So I'll make you a deal. You go get the werewolf and bring him back to the agency alive.

Kirby: That doesn't seem too hard what's the catch?

Stan: This is the catch. If you come back empty handed you're fired. If you come back with a dead werewolf you're fired. So you either come back with a live werewolf or you can kiss your job goodbye.

Kirby: *determined* I won't fail you this time.

Stan: Hopefully not. 

Kirby: I'm going to get you this time Tommy Dawkins. *Laughs evilly*

Stan: Kirby… get out of my office now.

**{Kirby glares at Stan & then leaves the office smiling evilly}**

**Scene: Pleasantville High**

**Tommy's POV: Well Spring Break was over, and I was kind of bummed I spent my whole Spring Break dealing with a secret agent, instead of sleeping in. **

**{Tommy, Merton, & Lori are talking at their lockers looking sleepy}**

Tommy: *yawns* Man I didn't get hardly any sleep over Spring Break. I'm glad the day is almost over.

Merton: *also yawns* None of us did, because of Kirby. 

Lori: Yeah Tommy why did you have to meet her in the first place?

Tommy: Well…she was hot.

Lori: *smacks Tommy* You are so shallow.

Tommy: *mumbles* Well she was.

Merton: Well guys we better go the bell is fixing to ring. 

Tommy: *whines* There is no way I'm going to be able to stay awake in science. It's way to boring.

Lori: Well, you better try or Mrs. Mills will give you detention. You know how she is about people sleeping in class. Besides it's the last class of the day anyways.

Tommy: I know, but I'm really tired and the last thing I need is detention.

**{Bell rings. Tommy, Merton, & Lori head toward their science class}**

**Scene: Inside an airplane**

**{Kirby is sitting on the plane singing to herself}**

Kirby: *singing to herself* I'm going to get Tommy Dawkins and his stupid friends. They are going down.

**{The same flight attendant from the flight before walks by}**

Kirby: *smirks* Oh it's you again the "miss please keep it down lady".

Flight attendant: *looks angry & shouts* Lady shut up you are disturbing everyone around you, and if you choose not to I will have no choice but to kick you off this plane.

**{Kirby sits back in her chair with a shocked look on her face}**

Flight attendant: *nicely* Thank you.

**Scene: Pleasantville High; Mrs. Mills Science Class**

**{Tommy & Lori are asleep while Merton is struggling to stay awake}**

Mrs. Mills: Well apparently Mr. Dawkins and Mrs. Baxter don't think science class is important enough to stay awake.

**{Merton is about to try and wake them up}**

Mrs. Mills: No Mr. Dingle, let them sleep. They will pay for not paying attention.

**Scene: Pleasantville High; Mrs. Mills Science Class (3 hours later)**

**{Tommy & Lori are still asleep. The rest of the class is empty}**

**Scene: The Lair**

**{Merton is sitting at his desk typing on his computer}**

Merton: *to self* I wonder how long until Tommy and Lori wake up. *laughs* I can't believe Mrs. Mills locked them in the classroom.

**Scene: Small Airport**

**  
{Kirby exits the airplane}**

Kirby: Tommy Dawkins you better watch your back.

**Scene: Pleasantville High; Mrs. Mills Science Class**

**{Tommy & Lori wake up to find it's way past dark and that he they have been sleeping the whole time}**

Tommy: Dude I can' t believe Mrs. Mills did this to us.

Lori: I can I told you never fall asleep in her class. She always does bad stuff to the people who fall asleep. 

Tommy: Well Let' s get out of here. It's almost six.

**{Lori walks over to the door & tries to turn the knob several times}**

Lori: *angry* She didn't…

Tommy: What?

Lori: She locked us inside.

Tommy: Your kidding?

Lori: *tries to turn knob again* No I'm not.

Tommy: *frustrated* I can't believe she locked us in here. *shakes door*

Lori: Let's try the windows. *runs over towards windows*

**{Tommy & Lori try all the windows, but they are all locked}**

Tommy: So how are we going to get out of here?

Lori: Well you could wolf-out and break the door down.

Tommy: Yeah…but wouldn't that be destroying school property and we can get arrested for that

Lori: *shrugs* You're right. Hm…

**{Lori looks up at the ceiling as she's thinking}**

Lori: Hey, that's it.

Tommy: What?

Lori: We can get out by climbing through the ceiling vents!

Tommy: Um…Lori you sure those vents are big enough?

Lori: Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Remember that one time Merton climbed through them to get to Mr. G's room when you were running for president?

**{Shows clips of Merton trying to act like Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible}**

Tommy: Oh yeah…

Lori: C'mon we should be able to get up there and find our way out.

**{Lori climbs on a desk}**

**Scene: Pleasantville Woods**

**{Kirby is pitching a tent in the woods}**

Kirby: *to self* This is the perfect place to stay. Tommy is always coming to these woods. I'll catch him in no time.

**Scene: Pleasantville High; Mrs. Mills Science Class**

**{Lori is standing on the desk trying to reach the vent cover}**

Lori: Okay… I've almost got it open. *tugs on vent cover*

**{Lori gets the vent cover off the ceiling}**

Lori: Okay Tommy I'm going to need some help getting up into the ceiling vent.

Tommy: Okay. 

**{Tommy gets onto the desk & helps lift Lori into the vent}**

Tommy: Are you sure that thing is sturdy enough to hold both of us?

Lori: Yeah, it seems really sturdy.

Tommy: *skeptical* Okay.

**{Tommy slowly lifts himself into the vent}**

**Scene: Ceiling Vent**

Tommy: Man, it's really crammed in here.

Lori: Yeah, and dark.

Tommy: How are we supposed to find out where we are going?

Lori: Well… I guess we just crawl until we find another vent cover to climb out of.

Tommy: But we could end up anywhere.

Lori: *shrugs* I guess we will find our way out of the school eventually.

Tommy: Eventually? I hate it when people say eventually.

**Scene: Evil Werewolf Syndicate**

**{The werewolves are all sitting at a table, while the old leader talks}**

 Old Leader: Werewolves I have good news. We will once be evil again.

**{All the werewolves look around puzzled}**

Werewolf #1: But we all thought Tommy Dawkins was the leader.

Old Leader: He might be now, but I have a brilliant plan that will ensure our return to evil.

Werewolf #2: Tell us your plan.

Old Leader: Well our main problem is that we have no werewolf strong enough to take on Tommy Dawkins. 

Werewolf #1: We already no that. What is your point?

Old Leader: *growls* Shut up. My point is a few weeks ago my sister Linda called-

Werewolf #2: Does this story have a point?

Old Leader: If I were the leader right now you would be dead, and back to my point. Anyways my sister has a son, who just turned eighteen and he is an alpha wolf, and she says she wants him to join the syndicate.

**{The old leader's son Gil raises his hand} **

Old Leader: What is it Gil?

Gil: Are you talking about Christopher?

Old Leader: *angry* Yes.

Werewolf #1: No way… I remember when Christopher came to visit the Syndicate about 7 years ago he was a little scrawny brat.

Old Leader: I thought the same thing until I went to see him a few days ago. He has grown quite bigger and much stronger since then. In fact I think he would make a rather good alpha.

Werewolf #2: Why would he want to join the syndicate then? We aren't evil anymore.

Old Leader: Are all you people imbeciles? If Christopher joins the syndicate and learns a little about fighting and being evil, he can destroy Tommy Dawkins and take over as leader.

**{Realizations hits & all of the werewolves nod & smile}**


	7. Chris makes his First Werewolf

**Scene: Pleasantville High**

**{Tommy & Lori are still crawling around in the air vents}**

Tommy: I'm starting to think this wasn't a good idea.

Lori: Wait, I see a light ahead.  

**{Lori crawls ahead & finds a vent opening}**

Lori: Tommy, it's an opening. We found our way out.

Tommy: Lori, do you have any clue what room we are over?

Lori: No, but I really don't care. 

**{Lori pushes down on the cover and slowly climbs out}**

Lori: *laughs & whispers* Tommy you might not want to come out.

Tommy: Why? No way am I staying in the vent anymore.

Lori: *whispers* Tommy no really…don't come down yet. We are in the girl's locker room.

**Tommy's POV: Dude she has to be kidding the girl's locker room. I'm so coming down. I'm going where no guy has gone before. Oh yeah.**

Tommy: Why not?

Lori: You don't understand the girl's soccer team is in here you can't. 

Tommy: *confused* This late after school?

**{One of the girls hearing the noise comes out from the behind the lockers and sees Lori}**

Girl: Hey Lori. What are you doing here? I thought kickboxing was on Friday.

Lori: Oh Hey Allison. I got locked in Mrs. Mills' room because I feel asleep, and I had to climb through the vents to get out.

Allison: *laughs* Yeah, that's happened to me before. She's such a witch, but you could have just waited until the janitor came by.

Tommy: *inside of the vent mumbles* Thanks a lot Lori.

Allison: Did you hear something?****

Lori: No… *changes subject* so how's the soccer team going?

Allison: Well as of right now we are undefeated, but tomorrow we play Pleasantville Catholic and they have a pretty good team this year. 

Lori: Yeah, I heard they are tough to beat.

**{While Tommy is inside the vent it starts to creak & make noises}**

Tommy: * to self quietly* Oh crap…that's not good

Allison: *looks up* You know you are really lucky you didn't get hurt. Those vents are really faulty the school hasn't replaced them in-

**{While Allison is talking the ceiling collapses sending Tommy plummeting to the floor}**

Allison: *shocked* Tommy Dawkins? What are you doing up there?

**{Tommy about to wolf-out from falling from the ceiling, gets up and runs out of the locker room. Before he gets to the door all the girls notice he is in there}**

Girls: *screaming* What is Tommy Dawkins doing in the girl's locker room?

Allison: *looks at Lori & laughs* Where you helping Tommy escape too?

Lori: *trying not to laugh* Yes. We both were trying to get out of Mrs. Mills' class. 

Allison: *laughing* Coach Gilmore is going to kill Tommy when she finds out about this.

**Scene: Hallway**

**{Tommy is wolfed-out running towards the door}**

**Tommy's POV: Well I'd always wanted to see the girl's locker room, but I never imagined I would fall through the ceiling of it.**

**Scene: Evil Werewolf Syndicate **

**{All the werewolves are cleaning up and decorating the Syndicate}**

Old Leader: Hurry up. Christopher will be coming in a few hours and I want this place to be perfect. 

Gil: I don't see why you are making such a big deal. It's just Christopher.

Old Leader: *growls* Gil just finish sweeping the floor.

Gil: *mumbles* Who peed in your cheerios this morning?

**Scene: Woods**

**{Kirby is in her tent typing on her laptop}**

Kirby: *to self* Well it looks like the next full moon isn't until Friday, and Tommy only seems to come to the woods on full moons. Well I guess I'll just have to wait it out.

**Scene: The Lair**

**{Tommy runs into The Lair wolfed-out}**

Merton: *laughing* What happened to you? 

Tommy: *out of breath* Long story.

Merton: How long were you locked in Mrs. Mills' room?

Tommy: *sighs* Well me & Lori woke up at six and found out that all the windows were locked and so was the door. So Lori decides we should climb through the air vents. We crawl through the vents until we find another vent covering to climb down from, but when Lori climbs down she finds out it's the girl's locker room and the whole girl's soccer team is in there changing. 

Merton: *eyes go wide* The whole girl's soccer team? 

Tommy: *shakes his head and continues* Well, while Lori is talking to her friend Allison, all of the sudden I feel the vent caving in. It collapses and drops me right in the locker room. Then, I'm fixing to wolf-out because I fell right on my broken arm, so I jump up and run out of the locker room with all the girls staring and screaming at me.

Merton: *ignoring Tommy* I never knew you could get to the girl's locker room from the air vents. *smiles* 

**{Tommy sighs and a few minutes later Lori walks in}**

Lori: Hey Merton, Hey Tommy. *laughs* Tommy the principal is *laughs* Let's just say very angry with you.

Tommy: *sighs* The principal already knows? Well, this is just great. 

**Scene: Evil Werewolf Syndicate**

**{The werewolves are all crowded around the door when Christopher arrives}**

Old Leader: Christopher we have been waiting your arrival.

**{Christopher walks in. He is a medium framed boy with brown hair & blue eyes a little shorter than Tommy}**

Christopher: Hello Uncle, I am honored to join the syndicate and will be happy to bring them back to evil. *eyes glow yellow*

Old Leader: That's wonderful.

Christopher: So who is this Tommy Dawkins and what are his weaknesses? *smiles evilly*

**Scene: Pleasantville High**

**{Tommy, Merton, & Lori are walking down the hallway}**

Merton: *to Tommy* I wonder how many months of detention you are going to have.

Tommy: I don't think I even want to know.

Lori: You'll still be in detention even after you graduate.

**{The Principal comes over the intercom}**

Principal: Tommy Dawkins please report to the office immediately.

**{Tommy heads toward the office, Merton & Lori laugh in the background}**

Lori: Tommy we'll pray for you. *laughs*

**Scene: Office**

**{Tommy walks into the Principal's Office where the Principal Mr. Warren, Mrs. Mills, and the girl's soccer team coach Mrs. Gilmore are waiting for him, he sits in a chair}**

Mr. Warren: Mr. Dawkins you have a lot of explaining to do. 

Mrs. Mills: First of all he and Ms. Baxter shouldn't even have been sleeping in my class in the first place.

Mr. Warren: Please tell us everything that happened.

**{Tommy sinks back his chair and takes a big breath} **

**Scene: Evil Werewolf Syndicate**

**{The Leader & Christopher are talking in his office}**

Leader: *holds up picture of Tommy* This is Tommy Dawkins, he is a good werewolf, and he makes me sick. His only weakness is his friends.

Christopher: What do you mean?

Leader: He would risk his life for his friends, and they aren't even werewolves. They are lowly humans.

Christopher: Well why don't you just capture his friends than capture him?

Leader: It's not as easy as it seems. He and his friends are smart they have faced many supernatural beings.

Christopher: I think you underestimate me uncle.

Leader: I do not underestimate you. I overestimate Tommy Dawkins. He has always slipped by me.

Christopher: *annoyed* He doesn't look that powerful to me. 

Leader: You still have much to learn.

**Scene: Lunch Room**

**{Tommy walks in & sees Merton & Lori sitting at a table. He joins them}**

Merton: So how did your little meeting with the principal go?

Tommy: *sarcastically* Wonderful.

Lori: So, how much detention time do you have?

Tommy: Well I have one detention for falling asleep in class, I have one detention for climbing through the air vents, I have two detentions for destroying school property plus I have to pay for the vents that collapsed, and lastly I have two detentions for being in the girl's locker room.

Lori: Man, you will be a regular member of detention won't you?

Tommy: Yeah, and that's not the worst part. The Mr. Warren says I have to apologize to the whole girl's soccer team.

Merton: He's making you do that? That's harsh.

Tommy: *sighs* Tell me about it.

**Scene: Evil Werewolf Syndicate**

**{The Leader & Christopher are still talking. Christopher looks bored}**

Leader: You will need to train extremely hard to beat Tommy Dawkins. He is much more experienced than you.

Christopher: *yawns* Uncle I'm getting very bored. I think I'm going to go out. *gets up*

Leader: *anxious* Wait I have so much more to tell you.

Christopher: I'm going to be here for a while you can tell me later. *leaves Syndicate*

**Scene: Woods **

**{Christopher is running around the woods}**

Chris: *angry to self* I could take on Tommy Dawkins; I am an alpha male after all.

**{Chris howls in the night}**

**Scene: Another section of the woods**

**{Kirby is sitting in her tent when she hears a howl in the distance}**

Kirby: *jumps up* Oh I see Tommy has decided to come to the woods after all.

**{Kirby gets out of her tent and runs in the direction of the howl}**

Kirby: *to self* This is way to easy. *holds up gun with tranquilizer dart*

**{Chris who is a few feet into front of her sniffs the air}**

Chris: *to self* Someone else is the woods. *eyes glow yellow*

**{Kirby walks a few feet ahead and sees a shadow}**

Kirby: I know it you, you little fur ball. 

**{Chris walks a few feet closer}**

Chris:  I wonder what this person is doing…

**{Suddenly Kirby runs toward Chris thinking it's Tommy, Chris is caught off guard and jumps on Kirby biting her on the neck}**

Kirby: *screams* What are you doing? 

**{Kirby pushes Chris off her still thinking it's Tommy & runs away}**

**{Chris gets up off the ground and smiles}**

Chris: Well it look like I've made my first werewolf. *eyes glow yellow*


	8. Tommy meets Kirby the She-Wolf & Chris

**Scene: The Lair**

**{Tommy, Merton, & Lori are sitting on the couch watching TV}**

**Tommy's POV: Things seemed pretty quiet around after Kirby had left, but as usual it wouldn't stay that way for long.**

**Scene: Evil Werewolf Syndicate**

**{The Leader is sitting at a table waiting for Chris to return, Chris enters the room}**

Leader: And where have you been?

Chris: Out.

Leader: Listen if you are going to be the next leader you can't be running around and being irresponsible all the time.

Chris: Whatever…

Leader: What were you doing out anyways?

Chris: Oh nothing…*mumbles* I just mad a new werewolf…

Leader: *pauses* *angry* Did you just say what I think you said?

Chris: Yeah…why do you have a problem with it.

Leader: *angry* No, I brought you here to make werewolves to join the syndicate, but I figured you wouldn't just bite the first person you saw.

Chris: I thought they were attacking me.

Leader: *angry* Attacking you are not you shouldn't have bit them, I don't want you biting anyone else without my consent, and lastly I want you to go find whoever you bit and bring them back to the syndicate. They shouldn't be that hard to find.

Chris: *growls* Fine.

**{Chris leaves room}**

**Scene: Woods**

**{Kirby is running towards her tent}**

Kirby: *holds neck* I can't believe that he bit me. *angry* Good werewolf my butt! He only bit me so I wouldn't be able to turn him into the FBI.  Well now that I have werewolf strength and speed like him, I can really get even. *eyes glow yellow*

**Scene: Pleasantville High**

**{Tommy & Lori are talking at their lockers, Merton comes running up}**

Merton: *excited* Hey guys guess what?

Tommy: Hey Merton. What's up?

Merton: Well, it might not be that big of a deal, but in the newspaper they reported another werewolf sighting 

Lori: So, we already know who the werewolf is *smiles at Tommy* Big deal.

Merton: Well, it wouldn't be a big deal except; Tommy was watching movies with us last night.

Tommy: Hm…well who was it in the woods last night then?

Merton: Well-

Lori: It could have been someone from the syndicate.

Merton: Yeah, I guess so, but they really don't leave the syndicate that much unless…*pauses*

Tommy: *catching on* Unless they are up to something.

Lori: *excited* Yeah, does this mean we get to go kick some syndicate butt?

Merton: Well, first we need to find out what they are up to. They could have just been out in the woods minding their own business.

Lori: Yeah Merton, they are an evil werewolf syndicate I'm sure they were out in the woods picking berries.

**{Merton glares at Lori}**

Tommy: Well, maybe we should just check it out. Just to be safe.

Lori: I have kickboxing until nine, but I'll meet you afterwards in the woods.

**{Tommy looks at Merton}**

Merton: Well, I was going to um…*pauses* I have nothing to do I'll go.

**Scene: Woods**

**{Tommy & Merton are walking through the woods}**

Tommy: I wonder what the syndicate is up to.

Merton: Got me, probably trying to get you to join them again.

Tommy: *sighs* They just don't take no for an answer.

**{Suddenly there is a rustling in the bushes; Merton hides behind Tommy}**

Merton: *laughs nervously* I think whoever we are looking for is hiding in those bushes.

**{A growling sound comes from the bushes, Tommy wolfs-out & walks closer to the bushes}**

**{Lori then jumps out of the bushes tackling Tommy & laughing}**

Lori: *laughs* Man I sure scared you guys.

Merton: *angry* What were you doing trying to scare the…the-

Lori: Pee out of you?

Merton: Pee wasn't the word I was going to use…

Tommy: *laughing* Dude, how did you make that growling sound? You sounded exactly like a werewolf?

Lori: *laughs* I guess I picked it up from you.

Merton: I think I have had enough werewolf hunting for one night.

Lori: C'mon Merton you haven't even been out here for an hour.

Merton: Hey it's been a long and scary…*looks at watch* fifteen minutes. 

**Scene: Woods (2 hours later)**

**{Merton, Lori, & Tommy are still walking through the woods}**

Merton: Sorry guys, but I have to go. It's getting late and I have a huge Calculus test tomorrow.

Lori: Yeah, it is getting kind of late I probably need to go to. Are you staying in woods Tommy?

Tommy: Yeah, I'm just going to stay here and run a bit to clear my head.

Lori: Okay. See ya tomorrow Tommy. 

Merton: Yeah, see ya Tommy.

Tommy: Bye guys. 

**{Merton & Lori leave, Tommy wolfs-out and runs off screen}**

**Scene: Different Section of Woods**

**{Kirby is running around the woods looking angry when she stops & sniffs the air}**

Kirby: *to self* I know that smell. It's a werewolf… Tommy Dawkins…he must be in these woods. *runs in direction of the smell*

**Scene: Previous Section of Woods**

**{Tommy is running through the woods. Suddenly Kirby runs up behind him, but he doesn't notice. Kirby tackles him}**

Tommy: *shocked* Whoa…*pauses* Very funny Lori. 

**{Tommy gets up & turns around. His eyes go wide.}**

Tommy: You aren't Lori.

Kirby: No duh.****

Tommy:  So you must be this other werewolf they have spotted.

Kirby: That's very funny Tommy.

Tommy: *gives her a funny look* How do you know my name?

Kirby: Are you really that stupid? You are the one who made me a werewolf, and you can't even remember me?

Tommy: I don't know what you are talking about. I haven't ever made someone a werewolf.

Kirby: *rolls eyes* That's a lie.

Tommy: *confesses* Well yeah, I did bite Lori once, but I was brainwashed.

Kirby: And you also bit someone else.

Tommy: *sighs* Oh yeah, and I bit Merton that one time, but that was an accident. I haven't bit anyone besides that.

Kirby: *sarcastically* Oh yeah, you are a good werewolf. Whatever. You bit me Tommy, and I'm not very happy about it. I know you did it just so I wouldn't turn you in.

Tommy: I have no clue what you are talking about.

Kirby: Yeah, play innocent, that way you won't feel so bad about it. 

Tommy: *serious* I really don't know what you are talking about.

Kirby: Well, you can lie to yourself all you want, but I will have my revenge. I promise you that. *growls & runs away*

Tommy: *confused* Who was that? I gotta go tell Merton I found the werewolf. *gets up & runs towards The Lair*

**Scene: The Lair**

**{Merton giggles childishly while he is sitting at his computer looking at a Sarah Michelle Gellar site. Tommy runs into the room.}**

Tommy: *out of breath* I…I…found the other werewolf.

Merton: *gets up from the computer* What? You did? Who was it?

Tommy: I have no clue, but she was very mad at me for some reason. She tackled me while I was running around, and kept saying that I had bit her.

Merton: Hm…you haven't gone on a biting spree have you?

Tommy: No, you know I wouldn't do-

Merton: Wait…did you say she was a girl?

Tommy: *nods* Yeah, what's wrong with that?

Merton: Well, that means that she didn't come from the werewolf syndicate. 

Tommy: How do you know?

Merton: Well, unless she has recently joined they didn't have any girl members before.

Tommy: Oh yeah… *pauses* but there's something funny about her.

Merton: What?

Tommy: I know it sounds funny, but she kinda smelled familiar.

Merton: *puzzled* Yeah, that is kind of weird. How many girl werewolves do we know?

Tommy: Tristan.

Merton: Well, I mean besides her.

Tommy: *shrugs* All I know is that I have come in contact with that person before. My sense of smell doesn't lie.

Merton: Hm…that doesn't give us much to work on. Was there anything else peculiar about her?

Tommy: *thinks* Well, she didn't look like she was completely a werewolf.

Merton: You mean she wasn't completely transformed?

Tommy: Yeah-

Merton: *excited* That's it!  

Tommy: What's it?

Merton: You say you didn't bite her right?

Tommy: *nods* Yeah.

Merton: Well, someone else did. A werewolf. *pauses* She thinks you are that werewolf. 

Tommy: Can't she tell the difference?

Merton: *shrugs* She might have not got a good look at the person who bit her so she just figured you were the only werewolf in Pleasantville.

Tommy: Yeah, that makes sense, but what do we do about her?

Merton: Well, maybe since she's not full werewolf yet we can save her from becoming a werewolf.

Tommy: I wish someone could have saved me from becoming a werewolf.

Merton: Well, you know it was your destiny to be a werewolf, Tommy.

Tommy: Yeah, but-

Merton: Anyways, you know you like being a werewolf. Even if you don't admit it.

Tommy: Well…

Merton: You know you like it. It helps build your already big ego.

Tommy: I do not have a big ego.

Merton: *sarcastically* Uh huh sure…

Tommy: *glares at Merton* So how are we going to help this um…she-wolf?

Merton: Well first we need to find out who she is and help her, but that's not our main problem. 

Tommy: *confused* What's our main problem then?

Merton: Our main problem is finding out who did bite her.

Tommy: Well, we know it's probably somebody from the syndicate right?

Merton: *smacks Tommy on the head* Hello…why does the syndicate keep coming after you in the first place?

Tommy: Because they want me to join them?

Merton: No, because you are an alpha and can make werewolves.

Tommy: *confused* What does that have to do with the she-wolf?

Merton: *sighs* Must I explain everything? They are no alphas in the syndicate. Therefore someone from the syndicate couldn't have bit her.

Tommy: *confused* Who bit her then?

Merton: I don't know, but I bet that the syndicate probably does have something to do with it.

Tommy: What makes you say that?

Merton: Well, since they need an alpha, but you are the only alpha in Pleasantville. They probably found another alpha somewhere else to try and take your place.

Tommy: You mean that this alpha wants to kill me?

Merton: Maybe not, but I'm guessing that he does.

Tommy: Should we get Lori?

Merton: Yeah, we are going to need her help to find the she-wolf and the wolf that bit her.

Tommy: I'll go get her. *runs out the door with wolf speed*

Merton: Well, I was going to suggest calling her, but never mind…

**Scene: Park**

**Tommy's POV: I admit I really should watch out where I'm going, but it was so late at night how was I supposed to know someone would be out?**

**{Tommy is running through the park on his way to Lori's house when he runs into someone}**

Person: *meanly* You need to watch where you are going.

**{Tommy turns around to see who he has run into}**

Tommy: Oh…*eyes go wide*

Person: What haven't you ever seen a werewolf before?

Tommy: You must be the werewolf that bit that girl.

Person: *rudely* Yes, that's me, but I prefer to go by Chris, and you…you must be Tommy Dawkins. 

Tommy: Yeah, that's me, but how did you know who I was?

Chris: My uncle the old leader of the Evil Werewolf Syndicate has told me a lot about you.

Tommy: So Merton was right. You are from the syndicate.

Chris: Yes, I am my uncle has recruited me because there are no alphas in the syndicate to make other werewolves. 

Tommy: *angry* So you are just going around biting anyone you come in contact with?

Chris: *nods* Basically yeah. You have a problem with that?

Tommy: *growls* Yeah I do.

Chris: Well, it's not my fault you are too weak to create other werewolves.

Tommy: *growls* I'm not weak; I'm just not evil like you.

Chris: Well, later you will realize how weak you really are. *eyes glow yellow* So you better watch your back. *runs away*

Tommy: Man I better hurry and get Lori, this is worse than I thought. 

**{Tommy runs through the park a little ways before running into Lori}**

Tommy: *laughs* You were just the person I was looking for.

Lori: Are you okay? Merton called me and told me what happened and said I should go look for you. He said you had left the lair more than twenty minutes ago and still weren't back.

Tommy: Well something did happen, but twenty minutes *shrugs* that's not very long.

Lori: *smiles* Well it is when you have wolf-speed.

Tommy: True, but we need to get back to the Lair. I found the werewolf who bit that girl, and he is from the syndicate.

Lori: But I thought there weren't any alphas in the syndicate.

Tommy: There weren't, but the old leader has a nephew who has joined, and he's an alpha.

Lori: *shrugs* Who would have known? You think that the leader would have just used his nephew instead of spending all this time trying to recruit you.

**{Tommy shrugs & they continue walking to the Lair}**


	9. Kirby & Chris Team Up

**Scene: The Lair**

**{Merton is sitting at the computer waiting for Lori & Tommy. Tommy & Lori enter}**

Merton: It's about time what took you so long? * looks angry & points to Tommy* You stopped by the Hungry Bucket on the way to Lori's didn't you?

Tommy: *looks insulted* No *pauses* That would have been a good idea though.

Merton: *sighs* So what happened? 

Tommy: Well, I was on my way to Lori's, when I ran into the werewolf that bit that girl. He told me his name was Chris and that he was the Evil Werewolf Syndicate leader's nephew.

Merton: I knew that the syndicate had something to do with this.

Lori: So what are we going to do Merton?

Merton: Well first we have to find that girl and give her some wolfs bane before Friday. 

Tommy: But that's not going to be easy, since she practically wants to kill me.

Lori: Plus we have no clue who she is or where she could be.

Merton: *pauses* But that's not completely true. We have a werewolf here. He can sniff her out and find her. Tommy do you still remember her smell?

Tommy: Yeah, pretty well. *sniffs air* 

Lori: We should start in the woods. That's where you saw her last.

**{Tommy & Lori head towards the door, Merton follows}**

Lori: Wow, Merton you are going to come without making excuses?

Merton: Well, you and Tommy would have dragged me out the door anyways. So this time I just decided to drag myself out the door.

**{Tommy & Lori laugh}**

**Scene: Woods**

**{Merton & Lori are walking around. Tommy is sniffing the air}**

Lori: Got anything yet?

**{Tommy smiles}**

Merton: Let me guess. You smell chicken, and the answer to the question you are fixing to ask me is no.

Tommy: *disappointed* Why? 

Lori: Tommy we can't go to the Hungry Bucket now. We have to find the she-wolf and give her the wolfsbane.

Tommy:  *disappointed* Okay. *continues to sniff air* I think we are going to have to go further into the woods. Her scent is very faint. 

Merton: Oh no, we aren't going any further. I've tripped over about five roots and I think I think I stepped in some poison ivy back there.

Lori: No, that wasn't poison ivy, but you are standing in it now. *points to Merton's feet*

**{Merton jumps}**

Lori: *laughs* I was just kidding. 

**{Merton glares at Lori}**

**{They continue to walk through the woods when Tommy suddenly stops}**

Merton: Have you picked up her scent?

Tommy: Yeah…it's really strong now. She must be near by. 

Lori: Maybe she's in that clearing over there. *points*

**{Tommy, Lori, & Merton walk in the direction of a small clearing}**

**Scene: Small Clearing**

**{Tommy, Merton, & Lori all enter the clearing. In the clearing they see a tent.}**

Lori: Do you think she's in that tent?

Tommy: Well unless my nose is getting rusty. Yes, she is.

**{Tommy, Merton, & Lori walk closer to the tent}**

Tommy: She must really like the woods. 

Merton: Apparently…either that or she doesn't own a house.

Lori: *rolls eyes*  Or she could just enjoy camping…

**{Tommy walks closer to the tent and sniffs it}**

Tommy: That smell is so familiar…

Lori: Well, you have met her before.

Tommy: Yeah, but I mean it's like I've met her before then…

Merton: Well, she's probably from Pleasantville High. So you probably have met her before.

Tommy: *shrugs* I guess so… 

Lori: Do you think we should all go in the tent together?

Merton: Actually, you guys can go in first I'll just stay behind you. *hides behind Tommy*

Tommy: *sighs* I'll go in first.

**{Tommy enters the tent & bends down to wake up the she-wolf. He starts to shake her}**

**{Merton & Lori enter the tent} **

Merton: *whispers* Maybe you should be careful Tommy. I mean I've learned from being around you that werewolves are pretty grumpy when someone wakes them up.

Tommy: *glares at Merton* I'm not grumpy.

**{The she-wolf starts to stir. She rolls over & wakes up coming face to face with Tommy}**

Tommy: *shocked* It's you…*pauses* you're the she-wolf?

Kirby: *angry* What are you doing in my tent?

Tommy: What are you doing here? I thought we got rid of you.

Kirby: I returned to get my revenge since you tricked me, and I returned to capture you so the government can experiment on you. But then you found me the other night and bit me so I couldn't turn you into the government. 

Merton: Um…we I can explain everything that happened.

Kirby: *looks around tent to see Lori & Merton* Oh…I see you brought your little friends too, to invade my privacy even more. It's not enough you turned me into this beast, now you have to annoy me too?

Lori: *angry* Little friends?

Tommy: *ignores Lori* That's why we are here. I didn't turn you into a she-wolf.

Kirby: *smirks* Denial is more than a river in Egypt.

Tommy: I didn't, I promise, but I know who did, and we want to help you.

Kirby: Help me how? There's nothing you can do for me.

Merton: Actually there is something we can do for you.

Kirby: *crosses arms* What?

Merton: Well, you won't completely be a she-wolf until the next full moon. Which isn't until Friday. So we can give you some wolfs bane and you will be cured.

Kirby: *smiles* So I won't be a freak anymore?

Tommy: Freak is a harsh word.

Kirby: Like you can talk, you are the one who made me this way.

Lori: *angry* Get over it. He didn't bite you. If he wanted you to be a werewolf so bad why would he offer you the cure?

Kirby: He felt guilty. *glares at Tommy*

Tommy: *mumbles* You're the one in denial.

Kirby: How many werewolves could there be in one town? I'm not buying it that there's more than one. I'll have to see it to believe it.

Tommy: *sighs* Fine, don't believe us, but it's your loss not ours.

Kirby: *ignores Tommy & looks at Merton* So how does this wolfsbane work? 

**Scene: Woods**

**{Tommy, Lori, Merton, & Kirby are walking towards the Lair while Merton is explaining to Kirby how the wolfsbane works}**

Merton: As much as you studied about werewolves I'm surprised you didn't know about wolfsbane. It's the only thing that can stop someone from becoming a full werewolf.

Kirby: Well, I mostly studied lycanthropic traits not cures. I never expected to become a lycanthrope myself. *glares at Tommy*

Tommy: *growls* For the last time I did not bite you!

Lori: *pats Tommy on the back* Just ignore her; she's just trying to get on your nerves.

Merton: *to Kirby* You simply eat the wolfsbane and all the lycanthropic traits leave you immediately.

Kirby: Hm…that's easy enough. I'm kind of getting sick of the urge to smell everything around me, and also for some strange reason I have this huge craving for fried chicken.

Tommy: *licks fangs* Some chicken would be really good right now. 

Merton: *shakes head* No, we are not stopping by the Hungry Bucket.

Tommy: *whines* Why? 

Merton: Because one do you know how much it would cost to feed two werewolves, and two we need to go get Kirby some wolfsbane.

Tommy: *whines* Can't we get her some wolfsbane later?

Kirby: *growls* Listen Tommy I'm hungry too, but I think eating isn't as important as stopping me from becoming a freak. 

Tommy: *mumbles* It's her fault she became a werewolf in the first place.

Kirby: *angry* My fault? If you would have just cooperated and not switched the books, this would have never happened. *lunges at Tommy*

Tommy: *dodges her* Oh yeah, so you could turn it in to the government and they would hunt me down and experiment on me?

Kirby: Experiment? They wouldn't experiment on you. They would dissect you.

**{Kirby lunges at Tommy & knocks him down landing on top of him}**

Tommy: *growls* Like that's much better. *pushes Kirby off*

**{Kirby lunges at Tommy but misses & starts laughing at herself}**

Tommy: *laughs at Kirby* That's it, I have had enough of this.

**{Tommy lunges at Kirby & knocks her down landing on top of her}**

Kirby: *laughs* Hey! *pushes Tommy off her*

**{Camera zooms out from Tommy & Kirby fighting & laughing to Merton & Lori talking}**

Lori: *whispers to Merton* Should we try and stop them?

Merton: *whispers to Lori* Nah…they won't hurt each other. Besides *laughs* It's kind of funny.

Lori: *laughs* Aw…look at the two puppies playing so nicely together.

**{Merton & Lori laugh}**

Merton: *laughs* Do I sense some werewolf hormones going around here? *makes a suggestive move*

**{Merton & Lori laugh}**

**{Tommy freezes in place & walks toward Merton}**

Tommy: *growls* You better have not said what I just think you said.

Merton: *smiles & pats Tommy on the back* Tommy, Tommy…It's okay I mean she's the first girl werewolf you have seen in a while, I can understand. 

Tommy: *growls* I do not like her that way. *crosses arms*

Merton: *makes a fake phone with his hand & mocks Tommy* Hey Merton, I met the hottest girl yesterday, her name is Kirby. She just moved to Pleasantville.

Tommy: *blushes* That was before I found out she was a secret agent wanted to turn me into the government. I don't like her now.

Lori: *laughs* Then why are you blushing?

Tommy: *crosses arms* I am not blushing. 

**Tommy's V.O.: I was so mad at Merton & Lori. I don't like Kirby. *pauses* Seriously. I mean I thought she was hot, but it's pretty hard to like someone who tried to turn you into the government. I was just glad to hang out with another werewolf, even if she didn't like being one in the first place…at least I thought she didn't.**

Merton: *changes subject* We really should go get the wolfsbane now. 

Lori: Yeah, it's getting really late.

Tommy: It is getting late, and I'm sure you're ready to become normal again.

Kirby: Yeah I'm- *pauses and her eyes glow yellow* No, I'm not ready. I don't want any wolfsbane. I want to be a werewolf. I have so much more power when I'm a werewolf. I'll even have the power to capture you and turn you in. *smiles evilly*

Merton: *laughs nervously* Wait a second what happened to the Kirby who didn't want to be a werewolf?

Kirby: *smiles evilly* She had a change of attitude…and it was a good change. 

Merton: *pleadingly* C'mon Kirby you don't want to be a werewolf.  They have to constantly hide their secret, they have severe cravings for chicken, and they are constantly battling the beast inside them.

Kirby: A small price to pay to have ultimate revenge and power.  

Tommy: What happened to you? A few minutes ago you would have given anything to be back to normal.

Kirby: Times change Tommy, and so do people.

**{Kirby runs off into the woods}**

Tommy: I just don't understand. One minute she hates being a werewolf and the next minute she's completely okay with it.

Merton: I was hoping she would get the wolfsbane before this happened.

Tommy: What do you mean?

Merton: Well, as you saw with me when I was bitten. There's a short amount of time a person can control the evil side after being bitten. And as you can see, Kirby's time is up. Congratulations Tommy. You have an evil she-wolf bent on getting her revenge on you.

Lori: And we can't forget we still have Christopher and the syndicate to deal with.

Tommy: *sighs* This is going to be a long night.

**{Tommy, Merton, & Lori head back toward the Lair}**

**{After they leave there's a rustling in the bushes. Chris comes out of the bushes}**

Chris: *laughs* So the she-wolf has gone evil on them? I like her already. Now all I have to do is find her and make her a part of syndicate. You better watch your back Dawkins because you are so going down.

**Scene: Lair**

**{Tommy, Lori, & Merton are sitting in the Lair thinking}**

Tommy: What are we going to do? We have to feed her some wolfsbane before the full moon tomorrow.

Merton: I know Tommy, but it's not going to be easy since she's putting up so much resistance.

Lori: Well, it shouldn't be that hard. All we have to do is get some wolfsbane darts and find her in the woods.

Merton: As easy as it may sound. We can't do that. Do you realize how many things can go wrong? We have to have a plan.

Lori: Why do we have to have a plan? What can go wrong?

Merton: Well for one: we aren't dealing with just a normal person or villain. She's a werewolf. She's quick and she is extremely smart.

Lori: *rolls eyes* She isn't that smart.

Merton: Lori, she works for the FBI.

Lori: *pauses* So…I guess your right.

Tommy: So we are going to have to trick her, but how?

Merton: That I'm not sure of…

Lori: So basically what you are saying is that we are stuck here with no plan.

Merton: Basically…*pauses* Yes.

**Scene: Woods**

**{Kirby is running through the woods}**

Kirby: *to self* Cure me. Ha…I'm never going to let them cure me. I can't believe I didn't realize it before. Being a werewolf isn't a disease it's a gift. With all this power I can finally capture Tommy and get my job back. *smiles evilly*

Voice *from behind her*: Yes, being a werewolf is very nice isn't it?

**{Kirby turns around to see Chris}**

Kirby: Who are you?

Chris: My name is Chris. I am the one who bit you.

Kirby: *shocked* You bit me? I thought it was Tommy…

Chris: Tommy? *laughs* You gotta be kidding? Tommy couldn't hurt a fly even if he wanted to.

Kirby: Then why did you bite me?

Chris: I thought you were attacking me. You had a dart gun.

Kirby: Well, that dart wasn't meant for you.

Chris: I like the way you think. I also want to get rid of Tommy Dawkins.

Kirby: Well, I don't want to get rid of him. I need to capture him so I won't lose my job.

Chris: FBI right?

Kirby: How did you know?

Chris: I have been keeping an eye on you since I bit you.

Kirby: So how many werewolves are there in Pleasantville?

Chris: Oh there are many at the Syndicate.

Kirby: The Syndicate?

Chris: Yes, it is a place were all the werewolves in Pleasantville live. Well, besides Tommy.

Kirby: Why isn't he a part of it?

Chris: *rolls eyes* He is a good werewolf. All of us at the Syndicate are evil. 

Kirby: So that's why you want to get rid of him.

Chris: Yes, and that since he beat the old leader he is the leader now. 

Kirby: He's the leader?

Chris: Yes, but not for long. I have joined the syndicate and I am an alpha so I should be able to defeat him.

Kirby: Alpha?

Chris: You really don't know much about werewolves do you?

Kirby: I know their traits and that's about it.

Chris: There are two types of werewolves. Alphas and betas. Alphas are the most powerful and can create new werewolves. The only alphas in Pleasantville are Tommy and me. 

Kirby: What about me?

Chris: You might be an alpha. It's hard to tell until the total transformation has taken place.

Kirby: I see, but I have a question. Why have you been following me this whole time?

Chris: Well, I have a rather interesting proposition for you.

Kirby: Explain.

Chris: Well, my one and only wish is to get rid of Tommy Dawkins. You want to capture Tommy Dawkins and turn him into the FBI so you won't lose your job. We can both help each other get what we want. I will help you capture him if you promise to take him and make sure he never returns to Pleasantville.

Kirby: That seems to be a good plan, but how do we get Tommy to do what we want him to do?

Chris: If you agree to help me. I will tell you the rest of the plan when we get to the Syndicate. 

Kirby: Okay I'll help you, but I don't completely trust you. So if something goes wrong or gets out of hand I'm out. 

Chris: Say that if you want, but trust me nothing will go wrong. *eyes glow yellow*

**{Chris leads Kirby in the direction of the Syndicate}**


	10. The Bet

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter finished, but with school starting and other things I haven't had much time to work on it lately. I'll try my hardest to get the future chapters posted sooner. Also, I really appreciate all reviews, good or bad. So please review if you like it or think that it needs some changes or more work. - Katgurl600  
  
Scene: Evil Werewolf Syndicate  
  
{Chris & Kirby walk into the Syndicate.}  
  
Old Leader: *angry* Christopher, where have you-- Who is that with you? Chris: Uncle, this is the girl I accidentally bit. Old Leader: Welcome to the Syndicate. *mumbles to Chris* Why did you bring her here? We don't have time to deal with new members now. Chris: *mumbles* Well you did tell me to bring her here. Old Leader: *pauses* Well . . . I was just trying to get you out of my way. I never actually thought you would bring her here.  
  
{Chris rolls his eyes.}  
  
Kirby: I don't think you understand. I don't want to join your evil werewolf club.  
  
{Gil sticks his head inside the door.}  
  
Gil: Actually it's an evil werewolf syndicate. Kirby: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Old Leader: Gil, don't you have something to do? Gil: *smiles* Nope, I've already done all my chores for today. Old Leader: *angry* Well go find something to do. Go play in the street or something. Gil: *crosses arms* No way. Last time you told me to do that I almost got hit by an SUV. Old Leader: *mumbles* Too bad it didn't hit you. Gil: Hey! I heard that. That's it. I'm leaving; I don't have to take this. *storms off* Old Leader: See what I have to deal with everyday?  
  
{Chris clears his throat.}  
  
Old Leader: Oh yes, back to what we were talking about. If you aren't here to join, why are you here? Kirby: Let me explain why I am here. I am a secret agent from the FBI, and my job was to get information on the Pleasantville werewolf. I had almost gotten all the information I needed to complete my mission, but Tommy and his friends tricked me. Now I am back for revenge. Old Leader: I see. So now you want to capture him and turn him in to the FBI.  
  
{Kirby nods.}  
  
Old Leader: *puts his hand to his chin like he's thinking* Hm.and what would the FBI do to him if you were to capture him? Kirby: Probably dissect him. I know it sounds horrible, but *smiles & shrugs* it is in the name of science. Old Leader: Well, it would be nice to get rid of him. Chris: And you finally have someone to take him off your hands. *smiles evilly* Old Leader: *pauses* You do have a point, Christopher. He only gets in our way, and now that we don't need an alpha wolf for the syndicate anymore. He really is no use to us.  
  
{Chris nods and smiles.}  
  
Old Leader: Okay the syndicate will help you capture him, but if anything goes wrong, I'm holding you two accountable for it.  
  
{Old Leader exits the room.}  
  
Chris: *smiles evilly* Yes! Now I can finally get rid of Tommy Dawkins. Kirby: So now that we have their help, what are we going to do? Chris: *smiles evilly* Well.*pauses* I really don't know. Kirby: *angry* You don't even have a plan? What are you, retarded? Chris: I'm not retarded. I just haven't thought of a plan yet. Kirby: *mumbles* Retard. Chris: *growls* I heard that. With the way you are acting I'm starting to wonder if you even want our help or not. Kirby: *rolls eyes* I don't even need your help. I can capture Tommy on my own. I just figured we could help each other out so we could both get what we want sooner. Chris: You capture Tommy by yourself. *laughs* Kirby: *growls* I captured him before and I can do it again. Chris: Yeah right. You captured him for like two seconds and then he escaped. Kirby: Yes, I know, but that was before. Now that I know him and his friends, and the way they think, I can now make a plan to outsmart them, and I can make a trap that Tommy cannot escape from. Chris: *laughs* Whatever. Kirby: Well since you and your werewolf club-- Gil: *sticks head in the door* Actually it's a werewolf--  
  
{Kirby growls at Gil.}  
  
Gil: Well, someone is a little grouchy today. *walks off* Kirby: As I was saying, since you and your werewolf syndicate think you are so smart, I'll make a bet with you. I bet I can capture Tommy before you do. Chris: On what terms? Kirby: Whoever catches Tommy first gets to deal with him in whatever way they choose and gets to rule the syndicate. Chris: What happens to the person who loses? Kirby: Oh, so the embarrassment isn't going to be enough for you? Chris: *rolls eyes* Never mind. You've got yourself a bet.  
  
{Kirby & Chris shake hands.}  
  
Chris: I feel kind of bad taking advantage of you like this, because there is really no way you will win. Wait.no I don't feel bad about it after all.  
  
Kirby: I'd watch your words if I were you. Because in a few hours you're gonna have to eat them.  
  
{Kirby exits the room.}  
  
Chris: Have to eat them? Where does she come up with this lame crap?  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Tommy, Merton, & Lori are sitting on the couch.}  
  
Lori: Well, this is going nowhere. Merton: Lori, Lori, Lori, don't you know how delicate the plan making procedure is? If we just simply went out to fight a she-wolf without a plan.  
  
{While Merton continues talking, Lori gets up behind him, getting some wolfsbane and other things ready.}  
  
Lori: *looks at Tommy* Ready to go kick some she-wolf butt? Tommy: *gets up from couch* Oh yeah!  
  
{Tommy & Lori leave the Lair.}  
  
Merton: But.but.*gets up and runs after them* Whatever happened to the delicate plan making procedure?  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Merton, Lori, & Tommy are walking through the woods.}  
  
Merton: Yeah, this is such a great plan. Walk through the woods and try to find a savage she-wolf who will probably devour us when she finds us. Lori: Merton.would you calm down already? I mean it's not like you are in the woods alone; me and Tommy are here too. Merton: Well, we wouldn't even be here if it weren't for lover wolf over there. Tommy: *glares at Merton* What's that supposed to mean? Merton: We wouldn't be here if you hadn't met Kirby and then messed around and let her find out you were the werewolf. Tommy: Hey, that wasn't my fault. Merton: Yeah, Tommy, you just happened to be in the woods the same time as Kirby on a full moon. Tommy: Hey, I was just checking on her. I mean the woods can be dangerous at night. Merton: Yeah, the woods are filled with werewolves like you. Tommy: *growls* You know, you really don't have the right to criticize me. You went out with a werewolf slayer and a vampire that drank werewolf blood! Merton: Yeah, but I don't have anything to hide. I'm not a werewolf. Plus Vesper and Cassandra acted completely normal. Tommy: Well, Kirby acted completely normal too. Merton: Tommy, the girl's name is Kirby. Tommy: Oh yeah, and Vesper is an everyday name. Lori: Guys, stop fighting. This isn't the right time to be blaming anyone. We have to find Kirby and give her the wolfsbane before midnight. Tommy: She's right, we really do need to stop fighting and get on with finding Kirby. Merton: Okay, but if Lori's unorganized, so-called plan doesn't work, it's not my fault.  
  
{Lori and Tommy roll their eyes and walk off screen.}  
  
Merton: You know, I do have the right to be very angry. I am the official plan maker of this team--  
  
{Merton turns around and realizes Tommy and Lori aren't even around.}  
  
Merton: Hey, guys? *sighs and runs off screen*  
  
Scene: Evil Werewolf Syndicate  
  
{Chris is standing at the head of the table with all the other werewolves except the old leader sitting around the table listening to him.}  
  
Chris: Brothers, I have a task for you to help me with. Gil: *gives Chris a mean look* Last time you said something like that, I got stuck doing your laundry. Well, you can forget me doing it this time. I have my own laundry to do you know. Chris: *growls* Gil shut up now. Gil: Fine, but I'm still not doing your laundry.not even if you gave me a quarter like you said you would last time. *pauses* You still owe me that quarter. Chris: *smacks his hand to his forehead and sighs* Now that Gil has said his stupid remarks. I'm going to get back to what I was saying. A fellow she-wolf has made a bet with me. She said that she thinks she can captured Tommy Dawkins before we.*moves hand around the room emphasizing everyone* a whole group of highly trained he-wolves can.  
  
{All the werewolves at the table look at each other.}  
  
Werewolf #1: She thinks she can capture him before us? She's crazy. Werewolf #2: Yeah, we have been chasing Tommy Dawkins for months and still haven't captured him. What makes her think she can capture him in a few hours? Chris: *smiles evilly* Those were my thoughts exactly. I'm not usually a gambling person, but her offer was too good to refuse. So, what do you say we go capture Tommy Dawkins and prove this she-wolf wrong? All the werewolves: *excluding Gil* Yeah! Gil: But what happens if we lose the bet?  
  
{All the werewolves pause and look at Chris.}  
  
Chris: Well.that part isn't important. The important thing is not to lose the bet and to capture Tommy Dawkins.  
  
{All the werewolves pause for a moment and then start to cheer again.}  
  
{Chris smiles evilly again.}  
  
Gil: What about the old leader? What does he say about this?  
  
{Chris' smile fades and the werewolves all grow silent again.}  
  
Chris: Um well. *recovers quickly* the old leader already told me it was okay to capture Tommy Dawkins.  
  
{All the werewolves began to cheer again.}  
  
Gil: What about--  
  
{Chris growls at Gil.}  
  
Gil: Um.never mind.  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Kirby is sitting in her tent typing on her laptop.}  
  
Kirby: *to self* C'mon I know there's got to be something on setting werewolf traps somewhere on the internet. Kirby: *lifts head up and sniffs air* I can smell them. They must be getting closer. *sighs* I'm going to have to get off their trail, if I want to surprise them.  
  
{Kirby picks up her laptop and leaves her tent running out of the clearing and into the woods.} 


End file.
